El largo camino de regreso a casa
by INGRAINE
Summary: ¿Cuanto hace falta vivir para encontrar la redencion?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Presentaciones

Hermione Granger caminaba apresurada a su trabajo cotidiano en la Oficina de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia. Apurando el paso fue fundiéndose con la multitud de brujas y magos que entraban apresurados en los distintos ascensores.

Finalmente llego a su oficina, una pequeña habitación con pocos adornos exceptuando un par de fotografías de sus años de estudiante, una biblioteca repleta a rebosar y su escritorio de madera, antiguo y funcional.

Se sentó al escritorio con una taza de café y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo. Levanto la vista y miro por la ventana en donde mágicamente se vislumbraban las copas de los arboles del bosque prohibido y sonrió satisfecha.

Habían pasado seis años desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort y si bien el comienzo fue difícil por tener que soportar tantos malos recuerdos, su vida se había nivelado hasta alcanzar una agradable plenitud. Después de terminar sus Éxtasis había estudiado un compendio de asignaturas que la hacían conocedora de muchas materias sin ser experta en ninguna, por lo que su campo de acción era muy amplio. Gracias a ello había logrado un trabajo que le permitía idear nuevas formas de integración de todas las criaturas mágicas.

Continuaba su noviazgo con Ron pese al poco tiempo del que disponían con sus respectivas carreras. (Ron había logrado su sueño de integrar como guardián en el plantel de los Chuddley Cannon y pasaba gran parte del año en giras y entrenamientos).

Una vez por semana se reunía con Harry y Ginny para conversar y ponerse al día. Fue madrina en su matrimonio y esperaba serlo de su primer hijo. Harry se había graduado como auror hacia un año y Ginny continuaba su internado de Mediamagia en San Mungo.

Si, definitivamente la vida le sonreía….

En ese momento un toque en la puerta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Se trataba del Director del Departamento Louis Parker, hombre serio a quien Hermione admiraba por su sagacidad y sentido de justicia.

Sr. Director, en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo rápidamente y algo confundida al ver a su jefe a primera hora de la mañana en su oficina .

Srta. Granger, vengo a asignarle a un nuevo compañero. Desde que se retiró Thomas, usted ha trabajado sola y aun cuando ha hecho un trabajo impecable no es malo contar con ayuda. De todas formas y siendo las circunstancias algo inusuales preferí venir personalmente. – dijo el director mirándola fijamente a los ojos- La persona de quien le hablo es el Sr. Draco Malfoy quien ha terminado sus estudios como Pocionista y ha presentado su solicitud a este Ministerio, la que fue aceptada.

Hermione sintió abrirse el suelo bajo sus pies, un balde de agua fría sin anestesia de ninguna clase. ¡En que diablos estaba pensando su jefe? Amaba su trabajo y no pensaba convertirlo voluntariamente en una pesadilla. Bastante le había costado cerrar heridas y dolores dejados por la guerra para que ahora le endilgaran a Malfoy sin pedir siquiera su opinión. Levanto los hombros y clavo la mirada en su jefe dispuesta a defender con dientes y uñas su territorio.

-Sr. Director no necesito ayuda y menos de Draco Malfoy. Yo no puedo…..- Calló súbitamente silenciada por la mirada gélida de su jefe.

- Srta. Granger estoy en conocimiento de todos sus desacuerdos con el sr. Malfoy tanto en Hogwarts como en el triste periodo de la guerra. El mismo me puso al tanto de estos inconvenientes. Sepa que el sr. Malfoy ha dado muestras de profundo arrepentimiento de otro modo no hubiera puesto un pie en este Ministerio. Lo que necesito de usted es reforzar este cambio positivo y además mantener un ojo avizor sobre él. Las precauciones nunca están de mas y si no creyera que usted es la persona adecuada no se lo ordenaría- Dijo manteniendo la mirada firmemente sobre ella, lo que tuvo el efecto de dejarla absolutamente muda. Hermione suspiro y dijo pesadamente

Si no hay mas remedio….

Sabía que entendería srta. Granger y créame que agradezco profundamente su esfuerzo- suavizando la mirada y con un tono mas paternal agregó- No soy ciego Hermione y se que esto es un trance difícil para usted. Pero tengo el aval del sr. Charly Weasley quien fue su tutor durante su pasantía en Rumania y si el sr. Weasley pudo tratar con Draco Malfoy, también puede hacerlo usted.

Lo entiendo señor y le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

No esperaba menos de usted… Bien y ahora que estamos de acuerdo hare pasar al sr. Malfoy.

Hermione se sentía caer en una espiral. ¿En que momento se había torcido de esa manera su vida? Veía iniciarse un dolor de cabeza, sus manos transpiraban y su boca estaba seca. No distinguía si lo que le apretaba el estomago era rabia, miedo o un poco de ambos aunado a la tensión del momento.

Inspiro hondo tratando de calmarse y se recordó a si misma que había pasado por situaciones peores que la de recibir a un viejo enemigo. Pero el solo recordar los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy o su infaltable mueca de desprecio le hacia hervir la sangre.

Trato de recordar y aferrarse a aquellos breves momentos en los que sintió compasión por él. En Malfoy Manor por ejemplo, con la mirada de pánico en sus ojos afiebrados o su extremada palidez en los juicios del Wizengamot y con ello logro serenarse.

Cuando sintió pasos acercándose a su oficina ya estaba algo mas tranquila y al abrirse la puerta ya estaba en pleno dominio de si misma.

Buenos días Granger – dijo una voz profunda y baja que arrastraba las palabras.

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar a su oficina y a su vida.

Se miraron fijamente, estudiándose y preparándose para el primer dialogo, el que marcaria la pauta de su accionar.

Lo que Hermione vio fue un joven alto, delgado, el pelo un poco largo, ojos intensamente grises e impenetrables, la misma piel pálida. Vestía un jeans negro y un suéter gris bajo su túnica abierta de mago. La varita sobresalía ligeramente del bolsillo interno de su túnica. Lo único que había cambiado en esos años era su ausente mueca de desprecio y algo sutil e indefinible en su mirada.

A su vez Draco se fijo en la mujer que tenia delante. Pequeña, delgada, con indomables rizos castaños recogidos en un moño y unos ojos de expresión firme, determinada a marcar territorio.

-Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy… Las presentaciones sobran. Los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo sobre su trabajo conjunto.- Mirando a Hermione explicó- El sr. Malfoy se especializó en pociones curativas para criaturas mágicas, rama que será de mucha utilidad en nuestro departamento. Sr. Malfoy lo dejo para que se instale. Buenos días a ambos.

Dicho eso salió de la oficina sin darse por enterado de lo que dejaba a sus espaldas.

Se miraron el silencio, ambos incómodos sin saber que decir.

-¿Puedo sentarme Granger?

Hermione volvió automáticamente a terreno conocido transformándose en la funcionaria eficiente de voz neutral.

Claro Malfoy. Tenemos bastante de que conversar. – dijo con su tono de marisabilla- En primer lugar usaras la antigua oficina de Thomas, que es la que queda frente a la mía, si deseas puedes decorarla según tus preferencias y necesidades. Compartiremos secretaria, su nombre es Marie y es una joven muy eficiente, se ubica en la estación de trabajo entre ambas oficinas. Hay bastantes expedientes por revisar con las solicitudes de mejoras para la calidad de vida de diversas criaturas mágicas y además tengo programado un calendario de salidas a terreno….

Malfoy levanto una mano interrumpiéndola.

No es necesario que me des todo el itinerario. Solo entrégame una copia de los expedientes y yo me pondré al tanto.

Esta bien, si crees que puedes hacerlo solo….- respondió fríamente Hermione.

Draco la miró directo a los ojos, sorprendido por el tono agresivo de Hermione. Su voz fue más dura al responder.

Mira Granger, se que esto no es de tu elección, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz. No pretendo convertirme en tu mejor amigo, pero voy a tratar de no molestarte y si tienes la misma cortesía conmigo podemos llegar a ser un buen equipo de trabajo. Postulé a este puesto por que me gusta lo que hago y estoy aquí por que soy bueno haciéndolo. Pretendo quedarme te agrade o no. ¿Estamos claros?

Hermione dio un respingo sorprendida y algo avergonzada de mostrarse tan a la defensiva.

Disculpa Malfoy, tienes razón. Marie te entregara los expedientes que aun no he revisado. Vamos, te mostrare tu oficina.

Hermione se acerco al escritorio de su secretaria. Una chica joven y bonita con cabello crespo y rubio que llevaba muy corto lo que junto con las pecas en su nariz respingona, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos café le daba un aspecto travieso.

Buenos días Marie. Te presento a Draco Malfoy, es el nuevo pocionista y viene en remplazo de Thomas. Se le asignaran los casos que quedaron pendientes.

-Bienvenido sr. Malfoy- lo saludo dedicándole una sonrisa- Dejé las carpetas en su escritorio. ¿Le preparo un café?

- Gracias y muy amable de tu parte Marie- dijo sonriendo y se alejo camino a la oficina.

Marie no le despegaba la vista a Malfoy y sonriendo a su jefa formo un silencioso "guau". Hermione le devolvió una mirada severa. Esperaba que Marie usara su cerebro y no se le ocurriera iniciar un club de fans.

Draco abrió la puerta de la oficina y se encontró con un espectáculo deprimente. Un lugar pequeño y oscuro con las paredes pintadas color canela opaco en donde lucían manchas de las pociones fallidas de Thomas, muebles de madera, viejos y desvencijados y piso sucio cubierto con una alfombra deshilachada.

Eehh… Thomas no era muy cuidadoso, pero pediré a mantenimiento que la ponga en condiciones. Tu llegada nos pillo de sorpresa y no sabia que debíamos prepararla. La verdad es que ha estado permanentemente desocupada y solo en algunas ocasiones la hemos utilizado como bodega…- el bochorno de Hermione era evidente, intensificado por la mirada impenetrable que Malfoy le estaba dedicando en esos momentos.

Entiendo. No te preocupes yo me encargo de esto. Ahora si me disculpas….- dijo en forma pausada.

De vuelta en su oficina Hermione corrió hasta la pequeña chimenea y echando polvos flu grito "Ginevra Weasley San Mungo". Su cabeza dio vueltas hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Ginny.

-Hermione ¡Que te paso? Estas pálida….

- ¿Tu sabias algo? ¿Harry sabía?... ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que no debía presentarme a trabajar hoy?, ¿Por qué Charly no me mando una lechuza para advertirme?...- su voz había terminado por convertirse en un chillido

- Hermione cálmate que no entiendo nada ¿Qué tiene que ver Charly?.

- Draco… Draco Malfoy trabajando como pocionista directamente conmigo a contar de hoy. Lo contrato el Ministerio, trabajo con Charly en Rumania y nadie fue capaz de prevenirme.

Ginny no salía de su asombro, con los ojos como plato y la boca abierta. Definitivamente quedaba claro que también la noticia también la pillaba de sorpresa. Se escucho un altavoz llamándola a la sala de urgencias.

Herm, tengo que irme pero esto da para largo. Te espero hoy a la salida en mi casa y lo conversamos con un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Esta bien, pero que sea whisky de fuego.

Empezó a pasearse por su oficina tratando de calmarse. Se sentó y apoyo la frente en sus manos cruzadas. "Piensa Hermione. Analiza ¿Qué es lo peor de esto? Eso es fácil de responder…fuimos enemigos declarados en la escuela, fue un mortifago, nos humillo cada vez que pudo…¿Hay algo bueno? Estamos en igualdad de condiciones." Sintiéndose un poco mas serena, tomó el grueso libro de Alquimia Antigua: Arte y Ciencia de Argos Pyrite, decidida a enfrascarse en el trabajo hasta la hora de salida.

El día transcurrió con cada uno encerrado en su oficina. Solo diviso a Malfoy durante la hora de almuerzo, acomodado en su silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio, con un grueso legajo sobre su regazo y enfrascado en la lectura de un informe. Un rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana haciendo brillar su pelo platinado y una pequeña arruga en la frente mostraba su concentración. Sostenía las hojas con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha hacia pequeñas notas en una libreta casi sin mirar, absolutamente abstraído de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Es muy guapo ¿verdad? - dijo Marie que había aparecido a su lado sorpresivamente haciendo que se sobresaltara- y además es muy simpático. Me trajo un helado cuando volvió de Mantenimiento mágico. Es difícil creer las cosas que dicen de él.

No se. Habrá que esperar a ver como se comporta mas adelante.- se dio media vuelta y volvió a su oficina molesta . Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. Después de todo Marie solo tenía doce años a la caída de Voldemort, venia de una familia muggle y no había asistido a Hogwarts sino a Beauxbatons, por lo que el periodo de guerra fue casi de oídas para ella.

A la hora de salida ordeno su escritorio, se puso el abrigo y estaba con la mano puesta en la manija de la puerta cuando escucho a Malfoy despedirse de Marie, luego sus pasos. Suspirando aliviada cuando escucho el traqueteo del ascensor alejándose.

El primer día había terminado sin incidentes.

Draco apuro el paso en cuanto salió del Ministerio. Caminaba rápido y algo cabizbajo con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos. Reflexionaba en los casos pendientes..."Es una vergüenza que el ministerio no se ocupe de la salud de tantas criaturas magnificas, con el cuidado adecuado seria posible trasladar algunos hipocampos del mediterráneo a los lagos de Escocia, con un poco de poción ígnea se puede resolver el problema de la temperatura del agua y….." y no pudo seguir por que unos brazos elegantemente enfundados en terciopelo verde oscuro lo atraparon con fuerza.

DRACOOO… Sorpresa.

¿Pansy? Que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en Paris.

Por Merlín , ¿crees que íbamos a dejar a nuestro mejor amigo enfrentarse solo al Ministerio y al terrible cuartucho que, seguramente, te asignaron como oficina? – dijo reprimiendo a duras penas una carcajada- No señor. Llegamos hoy con la única misión de levantarte el ánimo después de tu primer día de trabajo. Vamos rápido, Theo nos esta esperando.

¿Dónde vamos?

Sorpresa….

Caminaron rápidamente tomados del brazo hasta el primer callejón. Pansy le tomo firmemente la mano y le dijo "Cierra los ojos". Al instante sintió la sofocante sensación de la desaparición y después un intenso olor a mar y terreno blando bajo sus pies.

Bienvenido a la isla de Mull, hogar de Theodore Nott.

Draco abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de un paisaje verde intenso que terminaba en un acantilado frente al mar, con una bajada hasta una playa rocosa. A sus espaldas se divisaba un caserón de piedra gris con ventanas estrechas y dos chimeneas. En ese instante vieron a Nott que agitaba los brazos desde la puerta de la casa en señal de bienvenida. Subieron rápidamente la pequeña pendiente hasta encontrarse con su amigo.

- Que bien que Pansy logro secuestrarte- dijo Nott abrazando a Malfoy y dándole un beso en la frente a Pansy- Llegan justo a tiempo para cenar. Pasen, pasen.

Entraron a una estancia de piedra basta iluminada con numerosos candelabros y una chimenea encendida. Sillones mullidos, una gruesa alfombra y una mesa de madera con sus sillas constituían parte del mobiliario. En un rincón brillaban botellas de diversos licores en un aparador.

- Hagamos un brindis por mi amigo Draco Malfoy quien vuelve al redil de una vida de trabajo honrado y escasa paga- bromeó Nott sirviendo tres copas de hidromiel - No… en serio… De verdad me alegra que pudieras venir.

- A propósito. ¿Qué es todo esto?... y tu casa en Londres?.

- Esto es una muy buena idea de Pansy… Cambie la casa por este refugio. Los negocios se pueden dirigir tanto desde Londres como desde aquí. Hay más privacidad y una pequeña población de magos cerca por lo que no pierdo contacto.

- Nott sigue siendo un ególatra Draco. Pretende construir un castillo para ser rey- dijo Pansy sirviendo mas hidromiel envejecida.

- La propuesta para ser mi reina sigue en pie, pero te empeñas en decir que no. No hay caso con ella… ¿Draco…No tendrás un poco de amortentia por casualidad?... Auch no me pellizques Pansy… Hablemos en serio. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Si consideramos que todas mis predicciones se cumplieron…. Tengo una oficina de mierda, a Granger como "casi jefa", pero el trabajo es mucho más interesante de lo que había en Rumania y es lo que me importa. Entre una cosa y otra puedo mejorarlo, basta con arreglar mi oficina, ignorar a Granger y dedicarme a lo que me gusta- dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Ignorar a Granger?...Es tu jefa! ¿Cómo piensas ignorarla?- dijo Pansy , con sus ojos celestes, redondos de sorpresa.

- Corrección Pansy… Dije que es mi "casi jefa". Aun no se ha definido quien estará a cargo de quien…- señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa- De todos modos me preocupa mas hacer habitable mi oficina que tener que compartir la unidad con Granger.

- A propósito ¿Qué tal está? Sigue flacucha y despeinada o nos da una sorpresa?- dijo Nott.

- ¡Theo! No creerás que Draco la miró de ese modo, de todas formas en el Colegio parecía un ratón de biblioteca.

-Bueno… Digamos que de ratón paso a bibliotecaria…Quizás si se vistiera con otro tipo de ropa, se arreglara el pelo, tuviera otra actitud y no se llamara Hermione Granger pasaría bastante bien. Lo que me recuerda que es su secretaria quien esta muy pero muy bien- dijo Draco riendo descaradamente.

- En ese caso puedes que te haga una visita de cortesía- dijo Nott agarrando el comentario y mirando de reojo a Pansy, quien se paro y caminó al comedor fingiendo no escuchar.

-¿Por qué no cenamos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Tras salir del Ministerio, Hermione alcanzó a divisar a Draco doblando una esquina e inmediatamente camino en la dirección opuesta. Entro al baño del metro y desde allí se desapareció en dirección a la casa de los Potter.

Llego a un campo a menos de doscientos metros de La Madriguera. La pequeña casa parecía una Madriguera en miniatura en sus mejores tiempos. Con las paredes pintadas de blanco, las puertas y ventanas de un azul brillante y su techo de teja gris parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos. Antes de golpear la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a Ginny con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- dijo la pelirroja arrastrándola hasta la cocina en donde ya tenia preparados dos pocillos con helado, una jarra de jugo de calabaza y galletas de chocolate. Hermione le relato todo lo acontecido desde la mañana, desahogándose de paso de ese desasosiego sin sentido que se le había instalado desde su primer encuentro con Malfoy.

- …Y el director Thompson me dejó sin alternativas y lo plantó en MI unidad para trabajar con él.

- Me imagino que sigue igual… Arrogante. Con esa expresión de estar oliendo mierda- dijo Ginny, terminando de devorar su helando y arrugando la nariz de disgusto en solidaridad a Hermione.

- Eso es lo que me hace desconfiar…Se portó distinto a lo que hubiera esperado. Fue casi… amable. Ah… Lleva ropa muggle bajo la túnica.

- Si es extraño en el. Charly me lo contó…- Ante la mirada interrogativa de Hermione, Ginny aclaró- Conversé con el después de hablar contigo, quería saber a que te enfrentabas.

Hermione se acomodo en la silla y solo la miro con expresión concentrada esperando que comenzara a hablar.

- Bien, en resumen… Charly lo trató solo el último año al término de sus estudios. Según lo que escucho el y su madre no lo pasaron bien a su llegada a Rumania. Malfoy no fue bien recibido en el Instituto Emmeran ya que eran conocidos como seguidores del Innombrable. Al poco tiempo de su llegada les informaron de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y eso les dio el golpe de gracia. Malfoy se sumergió en sus estudios, sin hacer amigos y dedicado a cuidar a su madre. Se graduó con honores y después se especializó en Pociones Curativas y Zoomagia. Ganó una beca para la investigación de pociones en criaturas de fuego. Trabajó en el refugio de dragones bajo la tutela de Charly. No se hicieron amigos íntimos pero tampoco tuvieron problemas. Hacia una vida normal y participaba en el equipo de quidditch de la reserva. Después se presentó esa vacante en el Ministerio y postulo como tantos otros. El Ministerio pidió referencias a Charly quien lo recomendó. Eso es todo lo que logre sonsacarle a mi hermano.

- ¿ Y Charly trabajo con él?

- La verdad es que Charly es un poco raro. Me recuerda a Dumbledore en eso de dar siempre una segunda oportunidad y en rescatar lo mejor de las personas… Lo que me lleva a otra cosa ¿Has pensado como evitar que Ron lo haga picadillo cuando se entere?

En ese momento se escucho un sonoro Plop y Harry entró directo a la cocina, abrazo y besó Ginny, le dio un golpecito cariñoso a Hermione en la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa con un suspiro.

- Estoy muerto… Estuvimos toda la tarde cazando duendecillos de Cornualles. Algún chistoso pensó que era buena idea mandar un paquete repleto rotulado como "implementos de deporte" a una escuela muggle. - dijo Harry con visibles muestras de encabronamiento- No entiendo quien pudo haber hecho esto ni con que fin. Tuvimos que confundir a los niños para que creyeran que era una plaga de polillas superdesarrolladas.

- Por lo menos los duendecillos no son peligrosos- dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con preocupación.

- Es cierto que no son peligrosos, pero el que lo hizo violó el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos intencionadamente… A no ser que fuera una broma dirigida a otra persona y por error la entregaran en la escuela - reflexionó Hermione.

- Eso es justamente lo que tratamos de saber, pero por mucho que interrogamos a los niños y al personal del colegio no tenemos pistas con respecto a la procedencia del paquete, ni siquiera si fue enviado por medios mágicos. Lo único que pudimos averiguar es que cuando los niños entraron al gimnasio el paquete ya estaba allí y el profesor lo abrió dando por sentado que se trataba de una docena de pelotas que habían encargado- dijo Harry recibiendo un pocillo con helado de manos de Ginny- Lo malo es que si fue un error la persona que lo cometió no va a aclararlo por temor a las consecuencias. Le caería encima una buena multa.

- Parece que soy la única que disfrutó de su día de trabajo- dijo Ginny – Vamos Hermione, anímate...Cuéntale a Harry.

- Draco Malfoy llegó a trabajar a mi unidad…- Dijo Hermione sin muchas ganas de volver a contar todo en detalle. Harry se quedó de una pieza, mirándola con ojos desorbitados y con la cucharilla de helado a medio camino de su boca- Me lo impusieron. Resulta que ahora es experto en pociones curativas y viene remplazando a Thomas. Llegó esta mañana.

- Bueno Hermione…No se que decir….es como si me dijeras que te obligan a casarte con un escreguto- dijo Harry recuperando el habla- Debes sentirte muy mal.

- Estoy muy mal. Saben que adoro mi trabajo, no quiero terminar odiándolo por ese rubio oxigenado que se aparece de la nada… Me voy a casa- Dijo levantándose y abrazándolos-M e falta escribirle a Ron y creo que me va a ocupar mucho tiempo redactar esta carta.

Hermione se acostó tarde después de redactar una larga carta dirigida a Ron en donde le contaba los pormenores de su vida y muy sutilmente le daba la noticia sobre su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Cuando llego la hora de escribir su despedida se percato que las palabras de amor le sonaban huecas lo que la puso de peor humor.

Saco cuentas y concluyo que los sentimientos podrían estar un poco anestesiados por los múltiples viajes a los que Ron está obligado por su carrera como jugador profesional de Quidditch, por lo que un fin de semana romántico podría hacerles bien a los dos. Comienza a planear su viaje con la misma meticulosidad que hace todo y que es su fuente de seguridad ante la vida. Confortada por esta idea finalmente se duerme.

Draco Malfoy se encuentra dormido en su departamento. Una suave brisa entra por la ventana abierta y refresca el ambiente. El pelo húmedo de transpiración se pega a su frente y las sabanas de seda negra se enrollan en su cuerpo dando señales de que su descanso no es del todo placentero. Su mente divaga por lugares oscuros entre gritos y lamentos, risas esquizofrénicas, olor a sangre y miedo. De pronto da un salto y se incorpora alarmado. En su sueño siente el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo quemarle como una brasa.

Sentado en la cama y con la respiración entrecortada se examina la marca tenebrosa que permanece gris e inmóvil sobre su piel clara. Su respiración recupera su ritmo normal poco a poco. Mira el reloj de su mesa de noche marcar las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se levanta, camina hasta la ventana y enciende un cigarrillo muggle con la punta de su varita.

Contemplando la ciudad dormida piensa si alguna vez volverá a tener una noche de sueño completa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hermione entra al Ministerio apurada por alcanzar el ascensor que la lleva a su piso. Ve una mano detenerlo y sube apresurada casi chocando con quien detuvo la puerta.

Ten cuidado Granger- Draco le abre paso para que pueda entrar

Buenos días Malfoy- Hermione siente sus mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de la situación ya que el ascensor esta lo suficientemente lleno como para que ella quede apretujada al lado de él.

Para disimular su turbación saluda con una inclinación de cabeza al resto de los ocupantes que la miran con curiosidad ya que es toda una novedad que ella, la mejor amiga del Elegido, tenga que compartir parte de su tiempo con un mortifago redimido.

Bajan juntos y se dirigen caminando rápido, lado a lado a sus respectivas oficinas, sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto.

Hermione se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a ordenar sus papeles casi frenéticamente, tratando de recuperar un poco de normalidad, de pronto se siente mareada y se da cuenta que echa en falta su dosis matinal de cafeína.

"Esto es ridículo. Iré a la cafetería y de regreso veré como me las arreglo con Malfoy".

En cuanto sale de su oficina siente "ese" aroma que hace que se dilaten sus fosas nasales. Café puro de grano, no ese sucedáneo enlatado, sino café de verdad.

Ve a Marie soplar su taza y paladear ese manjar.

-Marie ¿Dónde compraste ese café?

-Me dio el sr. Malfoy. Tiene una cafetera en su oficina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces coge su taza y se planta en la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy, a pesar que se siente como "la vecina nueva pidiendo prestada una taza de azúcar"

-Pasa Granger…

- Malfoy, no tuve tiempo de ir a la cafetería, podrías….?- se quedó muda.

La antigua oficina sucia y deslucida había cambiado de manera impresionante. Una gruesa alfombra color chocolate amortiguaba sus pasos mientras avanzaba al centro y contemplaba con la boca abierta el librero en donde se encontraban ordenados alfabéticamente los mas de ochenta tomos de la Enciclopedia del Pocionista desde "Algas y otras Plantas Acuáticas" hasta "Zumos y Desecados en la Elaboración de Pociones". A su derecha y a espaldas de la ventana estaba el escritorio, un mueble grande y elegante con su sillón ejecutivo en donde estaba sentado cómodamente Draco. Un pequeño sofá completaba el rincón.

En la pared opuesta Malfoy había acondicionado un área pequeña como laboratorio de pociones con un mesón con cubierta de mármol, hornillas mágicas y un mueble en donde reposaban tres calderos de distintos tamaños, una caja de madera clara de tres pisos, cada uno con diversos compartimentos para guardar ordenadamente los ingredientes, una balanza y otros instrumentos.

¿Qué se supone que es esto Malfoy?

Mi oficina. Me gusta trabajar con comodidad. Y te aclaro que Puckle limpió, pintó, traslado algunos de mis muebles y ordeno todo anoche, con autorización del Departamento de Mantención- Draco continúo clasificando las carpetas sobre el escritorio sin dirigirle una mirada.

Por favor no me digas que tienes un elfo domestico trabajando para ti….

No es un elfo. Es una elfina. Y si trabaja para mí. No he podido convencerla que se retire. Cada vez que le doy la prenda, esta aparece lavada y planchada a los pies de mi cama…- se incorporó un poco en su sillón y le clavó sus ojos grises- Si traes una taza vacía en la mano me imagino que quieres un poco de café… Sírvete tu misma, la cafetera está en el rincón.- y volvió a enfrascarse en un expediente.

Hermione se sirvió café y se volteó indecisa. Draco continuaba estudiando en total indiferencia hacia ella.

Eh… Gracias Malfoy - Draco solo asintió con la cabeza sin responder. Se quedó mirándolo sin saber si salir o quedarse a hablar de algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a sentirse mas cómoda en su presencia.

¿Necesitas algo mas Granger?- levanto la vista y se sorprendió al verla con todo el aspecto de una niña tímida, ruborizada. Parecía haber perdido su aplomo característico y por primera vez le pareció vulnerable. No pudo evitar esbozar una muy leve sonrisa de simpatía.

No…en verdad si…- Hermione sentía un nudo inidentificable en la garganta- Necesito que hablemos, necesito que….- Pero no pudo continuar pues los interrumpió un vozarrón que venia de la salita de espera. Hermione se precipitó a la puerta con las piernas como gelatina y presagiando la tercera guerra.

Dime Marie…¿Dónde escondiste a mi novia?- bromeaba Ron.

Ron… Pero que…- Hermione se vio interrumpida por un abrazo triturante y unos labios firmes sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron Draco estaba parado con los brazos cruzados en el dintel de la puerta de su oficina, los miraba con una ceja levantada y un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Buenos días Weasley.

Malfoy...- Ron le lanzó una mirada obscura. Hermione solo deseo que ninguno de los dos volviera a abrir la boca, pues la primera palabra equivocada haría estallar una pelea.

Vamos a mi oficina Ron- dijo tomándolo de la mano y tratando de moverlo, lo que era mas fácil de decir que de hacer ya que Ron había vuelto a crecer un par de centímetros, había agregado varios kilos de masa muscular y no dejaba de mirar amenazadoramente a Malfoy.

Después continuamos nuestra conversación Granger…- dijo Draco, entrando calmadamente a su oficina y cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Una vez en la oficina de Hermione, Ron volvió a abrazarla suavemente hundiendo la cara en su pelo y susurrándole al oído.

Te extrañé Mione... Lo bueno de esto es que por fin vas a vivir conmigo. No quiero que sigas trabajando aquí, con el hurón al otro lado de la puerta. Podemos vivir en mi casa en Escocia y me acompañaras a las giras con el equipo...- De pronto sintió como Hermione se tensaba en sus brazos y se separaba de él.

Ron, de que hablas… sabes que no voy a dejar este puesto. Adoro mi trabajo, Malfoy es solo un inconveniente con el que tendré que aprender a convivir.

¿Un inconveniente?- bufó Ron molesto-. ¿Te volviste loca Hermione? Te recuerdo que era un mortifago. ¿quieres seguir trabajando aquí o es que no quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Hasta cuando vamos a esperar?

¿Por qué tengo que renunciar yo?... Si tanto quieres que vivamos juntos instálate de una vez por todas en Sortilegios Weasley y múdate a Londres- respondió enojada pero se contuvo al ver la mirada herida de Ron.

Sabes que son solo dos temporadas mas, tres cuando mucho Hermione. No me pidas renunciar ahora. Esto es lo que soñé toda mi vida.- dijo con voz más calmada y abrazándola nuevamente- Es solo que si te tuviera más cerca…

Yo siento lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece si voy el fin de semana y nos regalamos unas mini vacaciones? Podremos estar solos y tranquilos en una cabaña en algún bosque cerca de un lago…- Se detuvo de pronto al ver que Ron rehuía su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con voz grave sentándose en la orilla del escritorio- Estoy fichado para la Selección de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña.

¡Ron eso es magnifico!

Pero significa que tendré que ir a todos los partidos y empezamos el jueves de esta semana en Argelia- la miró visiblemente incomodo, intentando que no se le notará el entusiasmo que sentía- Tenia que venir hoy a decírselo a todos por que no podre volver en algún tiempo. Tu fuiste la primera en saberlo, necesitaba compartirlo contigo. Estaremos continuamente viajando y no estoy seguro que podamos reunirnos fácilmente. Empezamos en Argelia, luego Egipto, España, Francia, Japón, Australia, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Alemania, Rumania y eso solo los que han confirmado.

Mientras hablaba había empezado a sonreír y los ojos le brillaban. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ya que nunca había compartido su pasión por el deporte.

Estoy feliz por ti Ron, va a ser grandioso… y por lo demás no te preocupes, yo me las puedo arreglar, además domino bien los hechizos de transformación. Si se mete conmigo va a repetir el numerito del hurón botador.- Dijo riendo y abrazándolo. Ron inicio una serie de besos en su cuello que la hicieron suspirar.

¿Qué me decías de una escapada romántica? Porque yo me quedo en Londres hasta mañana

Hacía una semana que Ron había partido después de una apoteósica despedida en la Madriguera de la que no pudieron escapar y que termino casi de madrugada con un festival de fuegos artificiales gentileza de George y snitchs encantadas persiguiendo a los asistentes.

Su vida en el Ministerio había tomado su propio ritmo, casi no veía a Draco y se hablaban solo lo estrictamente necesario cuando llegaban a coincidir.

Malfoy tuvo la gentileza de dejar su cafetera en una mesa al lado del escritorio de Marie, que se convirtió en terreno neutral por lo que Hermione no volvió a entrar a su oficina y ni que decir que la conversación pendiente quedó olvidada. Aparentemente había decidido simple y llanamente ignorarla.

Esa mañana Hermione despierta antes de que suene el despertador. No bien abre los ojos siente la punzada en las sienes que la hace cerrarlos de nuevo. Tiene escalofríos y sus mejillas muy rojas, trata de levantarse pero el mareo la obliga a tirarse de nuevo en la cama. Toma dos aspirinas y cierra los ojos, se adormece nuevamente.

En el ministerio, Draco ha llegado temprano para su primera salida a terreno con Hermione. Le extraña su ausencia ya que acostumbra a llegar antes que el. Se sirve una taza de café y comienza a preparar su trabajo. Deberán viajar a una mina de carbón siguiendo una denuncia de explotación de elfos domésticos en trabajos industriales. Pasa el tiempo y se impacienta.

Marie ¿No ha llegado Granger? Ya son más de las nueve.

No sr. Malfoy, hace cinco minutos le envié una lechuza y no he recibido respuesta.

Draco nunca se ha caracterizado por su paciencia "¿ que se cree? ¿Qué voy a esperarla toda la mañana?" Se encierra nuevamente en su oficina y se pasea molesto "Así que la Srta. Perfecta cree que puede faltar al trabajo cuando se le ocurra…Quizás le teme a la competencia. La ratona nunca ha sido muy atlética y hoy si que vamos a caminar… Bueno, tendrá que acompañarme por las buenas o por las malas."

-¿Tienes noticias de Granger?

- Aun no.. Tal vez le pasó algo. Nunca falta al trabajo sin avisar- dice Marie nerviosa- ¿Quiere que vaya a su casa?.

- No, dame su dirección iré yo.

Se aparece en una pequeña plazoleta frente a un edificio de apartamentos, sube la escalera hasta el tercer piso y pulsa el timbre… Nada, silencio absoluto. Vuelve a intentar y pega su dedo al timbre por lo menos por un minuto. Escucha ruido en el interior y la puerta se entreabre. Hermione se asoma con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos. Su pelo más enmarañado que nunca forma rizos en su cuello. Viste un pijama de algodón morado con nubes rosas algo desteñido

Que pasó Granger ¿Tienes resaca?- le pregunta malicioso – jodida facha traes.

Me siento mal- la acomete una nausea y tiene que correr al baño.

Draco aprovecha de entrar al departamento. No tiene tiempo para fijarse en detalles cuando la ve salir del baño trastabillando, con la cara y las manos humedas. Logra sostenerla y la sienta en un sillón. Nota que está ardiendo en fiebre y sus labios están resecos. Se fija en sus brazos que tienen manchas rojas y alargadas parecidas a un rasguño.

Granger, no te muevas, necesito ver tu estomago y tu espalda- Hermione no responde, solo lo mira con cara de no entender lo que le dicen. Con delicadeza levanta un poco la blusa del pijama y descubre nuevamente las mismas manchas.

Todavía tienes ese gato mezcla de Kneazle?

Crookshanks?...Si esta por ahí…

Tienes fiebre del Kneazle Granger. Es altamente contagiosa. Avisaré a San Mungo para que vengan a buscarte.

No me dejes sola… tengo miedo- Hermione suplica tomando su mano.

No te voy a dejar. Enviaré una lechuza y te prepararé algo para tratar de bajar un poco la fiebre- la estira en el sofá y va a la cocina.

A través del ventanal cerrado que da a un pequeño balcón, ve la lechuza de Marie parada sobre una silla y cansada de picotear el vidrio. Escribe una nota y manda la lechuza a San Mungo. Cuando se da vuelta descubre desconcertado que se halla en una cocina absolutamente muggle. No hay calderos, ni hornillas mágicas ni un solo ingrediente que permita preparar una simple poción. Se decide a improvisar y registrando los estantes encuentra una caja con un surtido de hierbas medicinales. Hierve agua en una taza con su varita y deja caer un par de saquitos de te de menta y manzanilla, la enfría y vuelve con Hermione.

Le pasa el brazo por la espalda para ayudarla a incorporarse y le acerca la taza para que beba lentamente. Se sienta en el brazo del sofá y su barbilla queda justo sobre la cabeza de Hermione y de pronto se fija en ella por primera vez en su vida. Descubre las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz y la suavidad de su pelo rozando su brazo y le llega una oleada del olor de Hermione, dulce, muy dulce, suave y limpio. Le recuerda al olor del algodón de azúcar y de algunas flores silvestres. Siente el impulso de enterrar la nariz en su cuello y, no sabe por que, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Levanta la cabeza, aprieta los parpados y respira hondo. Sabe que ella lo mira pero tiene miedo de enfrentarla.

Malfoy… ¿Qué pasa?

Nada..- y es dicho con rabia reprimida, que no es por ella si no por el mismo, por dejarse llevar por mariconadas que no sabe de donde salen y no llevan a ninguna parte. Por que es ella y viéndola tan frágil vuelve rememorar todo lo que hoy le avergüenza y lo único que quiere es que pase algo, cualquier cosa, para que ella deje de mirarlo con esos ojos desconcertados.

Suena el timbre, se rompe el momento. Draco se levanta apresurado tratando de volver a la normalidad. Entra el medimago, examina rápidamente a Hermione, le hace algunas preguntas de rutina a Draco y finalmente se la llevan levitando en una camilla bajo un hechizo desilusionador.

Draco vuelve a la cocina y toma una muestra de la comida de Crookshanks. El gato se acerca y se restriega en sus piernas. Aprovecha de tomar muestras de su pelo y saliva.

Siente curiosidad y se permite recorrer el pequeño departamento. Entra en el dormitorio y con un movimiento de varita ordena la cama de sabanas blancas y cobertor rojo. Sobre la mesita de noche hay una fotografía de ella y la comadreja bajo un árbol de navidad al que se acerca flotando un muérdago, él la besa y después ambos ríen saludando a la cámara. La devuelve, extrañado por esa punzada de malestar que se agranda cuando ve ropa de hombre colgada en su armario.

Sale del departamento, asegura la puerta con un hechizo protector y se marcha preguntándose por que no se lo llevaron a el también a San Mungo, aunque con toda seguridad lo habrían internado en un ala muy distinta a la de Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Me olvide de indicarlo en los capítulos anteriores. Nada me pertenece salvo mi imaginación… Los personajes son de ella LA GRANDE.

Capitulo 3

Hermione se encuentra sentada en su cama de San Mungo, rodeada de sus amigos. En la mesita de noche tiene varios regalos y tarjetas que han llegado en los tres días que lleva internada.

Creo que ya mañana podrás irte a casa Hermione- dijo Ginny examinándole los brazos con aire profesional- Menudo trabajo nos ha dado este brote de fiebre, por suerte Malfoy ayudo con la poción para controlarlo.

Es raro. Según Hagrid solo los Kneazle puros en estado salvaje la contagian, pero los que se usan como mascota generalmente están mezclados con gatos comunes. ¿Creen que haya algún tipo de tráfico de Kneazles no registrados?- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de amarrarse el pelo con una cinta.

Tal vez, pero me parece mas sospechoso que justamente Malfoy supiera reconocer los síntomas de la fiebre de Kneazle, contando la historia de que él se había enfermado cuando niño, se le ocurriera tomar muestras del pelo, saliva y de la comida de Crookshanks para confirmar el diagnostico y se llevara las felicitaciones por preparar la poción que ayudo a controlar el contagio.- puntualizó Harry desenvolviendo lentamente una rana de chocolate – Y mas raro aun es que fueran muestras de comida para gato que se repartieron gratuitamente en el Callejón Diagon las que estaban contaminadas y hasta ahora nadie sabe de donde salieron ni quien las entregó.

No sabia eso Harry

Cuando Ginny me mencionó lo rara que era esta epidemia contactamos a algunas de las personas contagiadas para saber la procedencia de los Kneazles y el factor común fue que todos tenían gatos mezclados y lo único inusual fue la dichosa muestra.

Yo tome una de un canasto a la entrada del Emporio de la Lechuza- dijo Hermione sobresaltada- Tenían un letrero en donde indicaban que se trataba de un producto nuevo.

Lo mismo que todos los demás Hermione, pero el dueño del Emporio insiste en que no son suyas y que solo se fijó en la canasta cuando vio a personas sacando las últimas bolsas.

Harry ¿sospechas seriamente de Malfoy? Yo lo vi trabajando como un elfo preparando la poción y después enseñándole al resto de los pocionistas. Se veía realmente preocupado…

La verdad es que no se que pensar, solo se me hace raro tanta coincidencia. Hermione podrías…?

Vigilarlo?

No… solo estar alerta.

No te preocupes Harry. Le mantendré un ojo encima.

Una figura encapuchada avanza por un pasillo de piedra húmedo y oscuro iluminando el trayecto solo con una antorcha. Llega a una amplia cámara también de piedra y se postra frente a un trono tallado con serpientes que se arremolinan en torno al personaje envuelto en ropajes negros, inmóvil y espectral, que yace sobre el.

Mi señor su orden esta cumplida. En poco tiempo atraparé al traidor.

La respuesta resuena opaca y cavernosa dentro de su cráneo .

Me enorgulleces mi más fiel partidario. Serás recompensado. Debes seguir trabajando y conseguiremos nuevamente la grandeza.- La antorcha saca un brillo rojizo del interior de su capucha.

Draco caminaba apresuradamente por la calle, tomar la decisión de lo que pensaba hacer le había costado bastante tiempo. Debió autoconvencerse que el visitar a una colega enferma era parte de la buena convivencia y no tenia nada que ver con la inquietud que sentía cada vez que veía la oficina Hermione vacía y oscura.

Respiro hondo y se paró frente al escaparate con el maniquí deslucido. Susurro frente al vidrio y una vez dentro de San Mungo se encaminó a la habitación ocupada por Hemione.

Al entrar la encontró sentada con un pesado libro apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas. Su pelo recogido en la nuca le da un aire infantil y esta concentrada en su lectura. Draco esboza una leve sonrisa, siente algo cálido instalándose en su pecho.

Hola Granger

Hermione se sobresaltó y el libro fue a dar debajo de la cama. Malfoy se agachó a recogerlo dándole un vistazo a la cubierta de "Historia de la Estirpe y Linaje de las familias mágicas", el libro había caído abierto en el capitulo dedicado a los apellidos con M. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche sin hacer comentarios.

Malfoy… Me sorprendiste

No pude venir antes, estuve bastante ocupado. Te traigo algunas novedades de la oficina - dijo clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella. Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba a percibir una cierta calidez en su mirada. Nerviosamente estiró su cama buscando algo en que entretener las manos que empezaban a sudarle. Draco acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Supe que tú me trajiste.

No te traje. Fui a buscarte a tu departamento porque estábamos retrasados para nuestra salida a terreno y te encontré ardiendo en fiebre. ¿No recuerdas nada?- la miró pensativo

No mucho. Solo que desperté cuando aporreabas la puerta y después me estabas dando de beber algo dulce…- se calló de pronto pues le asaltó un nuevo recuerdo que tenia que ver con perfume de hombre y la agradable sensación de unas manos frias acariciando suavemente su frente, pero eso era algo que no tenia la mas mínima intención de revelar- A propósito ¿sabes como está Crookshanks?

¿No te lo han dicho? Lo puse a dormir

Hermione lo miró horrorizada e instintivamente comenzó a buscar su varita sintiendo la furia crecer en su estomago.

-¡Como te atreviste! No has cambiado en nada.. Eres un imbécil arrogante que piensa tener el derecho a todo lo que se le ocurra! Mataste a MI GATO!

Ante el sorpresivo ataque Draco palideció y se paró de un salto.

No seas ridícula Granger…Solo le di la poción para matar el germen y tiene el efecto de hacerlo dormir durante dos o tres días…Pero es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas sin la mascara de urbanidad.- Dándole una mirada gélida dio la media vuelta salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Hermione quedo petrificada en su cama con los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada y deseando fervientemente que se la tragara la tierra.

Draco iba echando chispas, caminaba dando grandes zancadas sin fijarse siquiera en lo que había a su alrededor. Se metió en el primer callejón desierto que encontró y con un giro rápido desapareció del lugar para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante. Ubico una mesa alejada y pidió una botella de Whisky de Fuego. No alcanzó a tomar el primer trago cuando ya tenia sentado frente a él a Theodore.

-¿Qué pasa dragón? Te vi entrar con una cara que daba miedo.

-Nada.

-¿No puedes hablar de "nada" con tu amigo? Hace tiempo que no te veía tan "nadeado"- dijo Theo con tono burlón.

- Theo ¿por qué no me haces un favor y me cuentas como vas con Pansy?

- Auch, golpe bajo… es viernes Draco, vamos a mi casa nos tomamos un par de botellas y sacamos ganas de reír de cualquier cosa. Quédate todo el fin de semana si quieres, no tengo planes. Podemos bajar al pueblo y buscar un par de brujas… Eso si nada de escobas, no quiero volver a bajarte de un campanario como en Rumania.

Draco sonrió. No tenia ganas de estar solo y Theo siempre era divertido.

Mucho mas tarde ambos se encontraban sentados en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Theodore, con su segunda botella vacía de Whisky de Fuego.

-…..Y cuando Daphne abre el sobre Michael se da cuenta que confundió los envases y le esta regalando una muestra de baba de dragón y no el perfume parisino que ha esas alturas iba camino al laboratorio- Draco ríe a carcajadas mientras se le saltan las lagrimas y se golpea la pierna. Theo se cae del escalón también por efecto de la risa- La cara de ella era un poema…Y después va y le pregunta "¿esto significa que no volveremos a salir?"….- y estallan de nuevo en carcajadas.

La risa se calma de a poco hasta que quedan cada uno en silencio. Draco esta mareado pero a la vez extrañamente relajado, enciende un cigarrillo y le ofrece a Theo quien niega con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando pasa la euforia de la risa lo invade una extraña melancolía

Nunca me dejaran olvidar Theo. Nunca entenderán.- Draco no lo mira al hablar

¿Qué pasó hoy?- Theo se tiende de espaldas en el pasto húmedo y fija la vista en el cielo, sabe que si quiere que Draco se "confiese" no debe mirarlo ni preguntar mas de lo necesario, es una dinámica que aprendió de Pansy en los meses posteriores a las guerra. Escucha a Draco relatar brevemente su visita a Hermione y maldice mentalmente el desatino.

…Y me miro con una furia increíble, faltó poco para que me gritara asesino y llamara a los aurores para detenerme. Y me enfureció Theo.. no se porque puta razón me dolió y me enfureció que no sepa cuanto valor hace falta para volver aquí y plantar la cara y tratar de ganarte las cosas por lo que eres ahora y no por tu historia pasada… Me trató de arrogante como si no fuera arrogancia creer que es mejor que yo solo porque estuvo en un bando distinto en la guerra…Que mierda, No entiende nada…. – concluye amargado- …Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana…

Theo lo ve encaminarse hacia la casa. Su experiencia no fue tan traumática como la de su amigo. Si bien Pansy y el habían demostrado ciertas simpatías por el bando del Señor Tenebroso no se habían involucrado con actividades mortífagas y su padre tuvo el suficiente juicio para mantenerlo alejado. Su participación se limitaba a tener mayores privilegios dentro del alumnado de Hogwarts Su amigo era cosa distinta, fue obligado a tatuarse la marca tenebrosa para mantener con vida a su padre, vivió dos años bajo amenaza de muerte en su propia casa y debió decidir entre torturar a otros o ver a su madre bajo tortura. Le extrañaba que no hubiera enloquecido.

Cuando entra, la casa esta a oscuras y camina a tientas por el pasillo. En la primera habitación Draco duerme de espaldas y completamente vestido. Lo deja descansar así, anestesiado por la bebida. Sabe que no importa que tan temprano despierte, Draco ya estará levantado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Hacía una semana que Hermione había retomado su trabajo y en todo ese tiempo no había escuchado de Draco Malfoy más que un frio "Granger" como saludo. La atmosfera de la oficina era tan gélida que le extrañaba que no hubiera empezado a nevar dentro.

Mientras caminaba por el atrio del Ministerio le pareció notar a dos jóvenes brujas que la miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Al llegar a su oficina sorprendió a Marie leyendo una revista que escondió rápidamente en el cajón de su escritorio.

Luna llegó a su oficina a media mañana y con aire triste pidió a Marie que no las interrumpieran. Hermione la vio entrar con su túnica morada con lunares verdes y una bufanda a rayas haciendo juego y un aire melancólico que la preocupó de sobremanera.

Puede que te enojes conmigo pero creo que es mejor que te enteres por una amiga- dijo tendiéndole el ultimo numero de "Corazón de Bruja"- No es necesario que lo veas completo. Esta en las páginas centrales.

Hermione tomó la revista y hojeó con rapidez, sin tener idea de lo que iba a encontrar aun cuando pensaba que sería importante. De otra forma no se explicaba que Luna hubiera viajado desde Gales para verla.

En la página central en una fotografía a todo color se veía claramente a Ron Weasley montado en su escoba. A su lado una chica rubia con un ligero parecido a Lavender, también volando sobre una escoba de carreras, reía de alguna broma. Luego Ron la tomaba de la mano y quedaban ambos abrazados por la cintura y flotando frente al atardecer.

El artículo se titulaba "¿Romance en el Seleccionado de Quidditch?" y se componía de una serie de cursilerías referentes al "apuesto portero pelirrojo" y a la "hermosísima cazadora rubia" quienes habían iniciado su romance en medio de la gira de la Selección. Concluía con un detallado resumen de sus cartas astrales y explicaban a los lectores como "esta parejita está hecha el uno para el otro y su destino marcado en las estrellas".

Hermione estaba paralizada. Algo frio se le había instalado por dentro y le hacía temblar las manos. Ahora se explicaba que era lo que estaba leyendo Marie y los cuchicheos en los pasillos del Ministerio.

Luna se acercó, suavemente le desprendió la revista de las manos y la abrazo en silencio pero ni su calidez pudo deshacer el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta y el estomago.

Hermione lo siento ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

No… Si por favor, dile a los demás que no quiero hablar con nadie hasta haber aclarado esto. Necesito hablar con Ron primero.- respondió con voz ronca- por favor déjame sola necesito pensar.

¿Estas segura?...

Si, por favor Luna no me mires así. Estaré bien, debe haber una explicación razonable.- dijo con una mueca tratando con todas sus fuerzas que la voz no le temblara y tratando de encontrar todos y cada uno de los trocitos de su orgullo que en ese momento estaban desparramados.

Está bien. Si necesitas algo estoy disponible, solo llámame.- y con un cálido beso en la mejilla se fue.

Una vez sola, se sentó al escritorio y se quedó con la vista fija frente a un pergamino en blanco sin saber que escribir. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía como plantear una pregunta. "¿Qué le puedo decir? Ron por favor explícame ¿por que me conviertes en el hazmerreir de todos? O ¡Deja a esa rubia y vuelve a mi lado!... No nada de dramatismos. Ron y yo somos pareja. Tengo que confiar en él. Seguro existe una explicación razonable. Después de todo ya se han inventado chismes sobre mi" apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras una vocecita insidiosa le soplaba dentro de su cabeza "pero algo de verdad había en tu relación con Victor Krum". Se sentía mareada y una sensación de irrealidad se había apoderado de ella. Finalmente respiro hondo y escribió

"Acabo de ver el ultimo numero de Corazón de bruja y creo merecer una explicación. Espero tu respuesta a vuelta de lechuza" hizo una pausa sin saber como terminar hasta que se decidió y firmó solo con su nombre. Doblo el pergamino y subió ella misma hasta la lechucería, por las escaleras para evitar los pasillos más concurridos, escogió un enorme búho real para asegurarse la entrega más rápida y volvió a la oficina. La respuesta tardaría un par de días.

Al llegar vio a Marie y Malfoy conversando. Draco la miró de reojo y cogiendo un par de documentos se encerró en su oficina.

Lo único que le faltaba, se había convertido en un blanco fácil para la mordacidad de Malfoy si este se decidía a atacarla. Esperaba que Ron llegara a Inglaterra y pudieran desmentir a esa revistucha del tres al cuatro que ya no sabía que inventar para ganar lectores.

Se hundió en el trabajo redactando aburridos informes rutinarios hasta tener su escritorio sin ningún caso pendiente. A la hora de almuerzo fue a una pequeña cafetería muggle en donde tomó una sopa, lo único que pudo tragar, y de regreso se instaló en el sillón de la oficina con dos enormes tratados de Ley Mágica Internacional para conocer los pormenores de la importación y exportación de criaturas mágicas en general y de kneazles en particular. Inmersa en su bruma personal, escuchó despedirse a Marie por lo que supuso que ya era hora de salida. Decidió quedarse un rato más, no le apetecía llegar a su departamento solitario y que le quedaran un par de horas para dar vueltas en él sin nada más que hacer que pensar antes de ir a dormir.

La sobresalto un golpeteo en su ventana y se inquietó aun mas al ver al enorme búho real, que había utilizado en la mañana, extendiendo su pata para que recibiera un sobre dirigido a ella en donde reconoció la letra grande y redonda de Ron. Desconcertada libró de su carga al ave, la que voló presurosa de vuelta a la lechucería.

"Querida Hermione:

Se que es una cobardía no hablar contigo cara a cara a pesar de estar en Londres. Vine solo por unas horas, pero me faltó tiempo para reunir el valor de enfrentarte por que se que te sentirás herida y será por culpa mía.

No eres tu Hermione, soy yo quien cambió, ya no siento igual que antes y estoy confundido. Solo te pido que me des un tiempo para aclararme y decidir que voy a hacer y quien es la mujer a quien realmente amo.

Siempre ocuparás un lugar importante en mi vida por todas las cosas que pasamos juntos.

Ron"

Termino de leer la carta y simplemente enloqueció. Cogió la fotografía de su escritorio y la lanzó contra la pared mientras gritaba "ESTUPIDO…IMBECIL…. Con esa carta tan cliché "No eres tu soy yo" maldito Cobarde¡" cogió la varita y lanzo un hechizo que hizo explotar su taza de café, regalo de Ron por su primer aniversario. La furia la cegaba y veía todo rojo, lanzó otro hechizo contra los cojines de su sillón que lanzaron el relleno por toda la oficina y en medio de ese caos algo en su interior se quebró y le aflojó las piernas. Cayó sentada al suelo en donde empezó a sollozar ruidosamente, lloró por el tiempo junto a Ron, por los recuerdos, por su corazón roto, por la traición y la cobardía y finalmente por el tiempo que le esperaba siendo pasto de la curiosidad y el chismorreo de los demás.

La oficina había quedado a oscuras y se sentía helada y sin fuerzas tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja e inflamada. De pronto se abrió la puerta y, silenciosamente, Draco Malfoy se paró frente a ella.

No digas ni una palabra Malfoy…- Su humillación ya no tenía límites, cuando se fijó que la mano pálida de Draco le alargaba una taza de café. Bebió un sorbo y lo sintió tibio y dulce- Gracias…- dijo, sintiendo como nuevamente se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Arréglate un poco. Te llevaré a tu casa, no estás en condiciones de aparecerte- dijo Draco mientras con hábiles movimientos de varita ponía un poco de orden en el caos que se había transformado la habitación. Levitó los restos de la fotografía, el jarro y la carta y los metió en una caja en el anaquel más alto del librero.

Hermione entró al baño, se lavó la cara y se recogió el pelo. Aun sentía las piernas débiles. La imagen del espejo le mostró que estaba realmente desastrosa, pero al menos ya no había manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas ni maquillaje corrido bajo los ojos.

Vamos- dijo Malfoy caminando hacia los ascensores- te llevaré en mi auto.

Viajaron en silencio en el deportivo negro que esquivaba el transito de forma "mágica". Malfoy manejaba con seguridad y rapidez y Hermione agradeció de corazón que no hiciera ningún comentario pues se encontraba demasiado débil y catatónica para hacer frente a un duelo verbal. Su contacto se limitó a las fugaces miradas que dio cada uno de ellos al perfil que se recortaba en la ventana opuesta. Draco aparcó en la puerta del edificio de Hermione, se bajó para abrir la puerta del pasajero y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del automóvil.

Malfoy, no se que decir. Gracias por todo.

No hay de que Granger. Hasta mañana- se subió al auto y partió dejándola en la puerta de su edificio con la mirada fija en los focos traseros del automóvil negro que desapareció entre el transito a los pocos segundos. No alcanzó a ver unos ojos grises que la observaban desde el espejo retrovisor del mismo vehículo.

Eran casi las diez cuando Draco llegó al restaurante esperando que sus amigos no se hubieran marchado.

Hey Dragón ¡Que te pasó?, llevamos horas esperando. ¿Tu jefecita te dio trabajo extra?- bromeó Theo desde su lugar en el bar.

Pansy se acercó a Draco y lo saludó con un abrazo

Queremos que nos cuentes todos los pormenores de la noticia del momento. Es un chisme sabroso y tu estas en primera fila.- dijo colgándosele del brazo y guiándolo hábilmente a una mesa- Y bien…? comienza ya.

No se de que estas hablando Pansy- respondió Draco tomando al descuido la carta de restaurante.

Por favor Draco. Si es la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico. La ruptura de la sabelotodo Granger y la comadreja. ¡Apareció una fotografía en la página central de Corazón de bruja! Weasley abrazando a la cazadora de la Selección Alice Stevens.

Los amores no son eternos- intervino Nott mirando fijamente a Pansy por sobre su copa de vino- a veces, por mucho que ames a alguien, necesitas ser correspondido y concretar y no sentirte como el eterno bufón en busca del amor de la dama sin resultado.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada interrogadora, pero Theo ya se había dado la vuelta tratando de llamar la atención del camarero, por lo que se concentró en Draco tratando de sonsacarle algo.

Lamento informarte que Granger no me ha nombrado su confidente ni su paño de lagrimas, así es que no tengo puta idea de lo que me hablas. Ahora, si quieres, puedo darte detalles de la última redacción sobre la importación de gusarajos que….

Eres imposible- le dijo golpeándolo con la servilleta y dedicando su atención a Theo- y tu ¿tienes algo que contar?

Vamos Pansy, sabes que solo leo Negocios del Mundo Mágico.

La noche transcurrió de manera agradable con Theo, como siempre, contando las mejores anécdotas que los hicieron reír a carcajadas.

Theo ¿Me llevas a casa?- Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y lo tomó del brazo.

Creo que esta vez te irá a dejar Draco. Necesito caminar un poco. Nos vemos princesa. – dijo dándole un beso en la nariz y despidiéndose de Draco con un gesto.

¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Pansy observando a Theo por el espejo del auto mientras se alejaban.

¿No lo sabes? Quizás esta cansado

No seas exagerado. Se que el mundo de los negocios es estresante, yo misma estoy en él, pero no es para que te pongas una mascara de payaso toda la noche y después partas a caminar en la oscuridad como alma en pena.- Tuvo que sostenerse por que Draco, dando un rápido viraje se estacionó frente a un parque.

Escúchame y no me interrumpas. Lo que voy a decirte no lo puedes repetir ni bajo un crucio. Te lo digo solo, única y exclusivamente por que son mis mejores amigos y ambos, par de cabezas duras, están dejando pasar el tiempo que podrían ocupar siendo felices y comiendo perdices.- Draco se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa- Theo esta enamorado de ti desde hace por lo menos un año y lo único que espera es una mínima señal de interés de tu parte.

Estas loco… Theo es un Casanova redomado que cambia de pareja como cambia de camisa si crees…

Te dije que no me interrumpieras. Y tú, mi querida amiga, estas esperando exactamente lo mismo y además que él de el primer paso. Al final están ambos estancados. Creo que te toca a ti decidir, pero hazlo rápido. Ya te dije que se está cansando. En todo caso debieras pensar ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos enteramos de una aventura de Theo?- Draco guardo silencio. Casi podía ver los engranajes del cerebro de Pansy funcionando a toda maquina.

¿Dónde está?- le pregunto con ojos brillantes de emoción

No estoy seguro.

Acompáñame a buscarlo- Draco la tomó por los hombros y la miró con fijeza.

No. Esto es algo que tienes que hacer sola.

Pansy salió del vehículo y se puso su capa. Al sacudirla algo brillante rodó al suelo, lo recogió y se lo dio a Draco.

Parece que no soy la única que guarda secretos y tu "jefecita" si te dio trabajo extra.- dijo burlona y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió – deséame suerte- le dijo antes de desaparecer en un giro.

Draco quedó mirando pensativo la pequeña plaquita plateada con el broche roto. A la luz del farol, se leía claramente "Hermione Granger Ministerio de Magia".


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hermione despertó temprano, con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados. Apenas tomó conciencia que todo lo que recordaba no era una pesadilla, se hizo un ovillo con la almohada y trato de resistir el frio que se colaba poco a poco bajo su piel. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de avisar y reportarse enferma, pero desistió pensando que terminaría enfermándose de verdad, por lo que se levanto, tomó una larga ducha tibia, se puso ropa abrigada y partió a trabajar deseando de todo corazón ser metamorfomaga para evitarse las miradas curiosas que, estaba segura, tendría que enfrentar.

Fue la primera en llegar y rápidamente se atrincheró en su escritorio. La calma no duró mucho ya que Marie asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina con aspecto desencajado.

-Están convocando a todos en el callejón Diagon, hay incendios por todas partes, debe apresurarse- y cerró la puerta sin dar mas explicaciones. Hermione se levanto de un salto de su escritorio y corrió hacia los ascensores varita en mano.

Al llegar al Callejón Diagon todo era caos de humo, agua y gritos. Magos y Brujas corrían con sus varitas levantadas tratando de sofocar los pequeños y escurridizos fuegos que aparecían repentinamente y desaparecían tras el grito de "aguamenti" dado por el que se encontrara mas cerca. Un escuadrón de magos usaba sus varitas como detectores de humo y calor, corriendo a todo lo largo de los callejones y dando la alarma cada vez que se iniciaba un fuego. Los aurores trataban de mantener a raya a los curiosos para evitar que estorbaran el trabajo de los demás.

Hermione logró divisar a Harry corriendo como una exhalación hacia Flourish y Blotts y corrió tras el. Logro alcanzarlo en la puerta de establecimiento y lo tomó de un brazo.

Harry ¡que está pasando?- dijo respirando entrecortadamente y sobándose la punzada en el costado que le había dejado la carrera.

No sabemos. Los incendios no son grandes pero no podemos controlarlos. Apagamos uno y comienza otro. No encontramos que los provoca….- dijo Harry agitando su varita y rociando agua a las paredes de la librería.- Ayúdame a mojar el resto de las tiendas. Todo… paredes, pisos y techos, no sabemos de donde viene el fuego.

Déjame a mí la librería- dijo Hermione y entrando decididamente grito- ¡Impervius! ¡Aguamenti!- logrando con el doble hechizo proteger libros y paredes. Continuaron su recorrido entrando en los locales aledaños tratando de detectar la fuente del fuego.

¡POTTER!- la voz de un auror alto y corpulento los paró en seco- Malfoy descubrió algo. Ven rápido a la Heladería- dijo y cruzó la calle dando zancadas.

Harry y Hermione fueron tras él y cuando llegaron descubrieron a Draco Malfoy, empapado de pies a cabeza y con la cara manchada de hollín, enseñándoles algo a un par de aurores.

Potter, creo que se lo que provoca todo esto.- dijo alargándole un pote de helado en donde descansaban tres huevos rojos, casi transparentes y del tamaño de un cuesco de aceituna que despedían calor - son huevos de Ashwinder. Los encontré por un rastro de humo entre los barriles de helado, no pudieron eclosionar por la baja temperatura.

¿Qué son los Ashwinder?- pregunto una auror bajita acercándose a mirar.

Son gusanos de fuego. Crecen desde un fuego mágico y se multiplican poniendo estos huevos. No son peligrosos, pero hay que encontrar los nidos y darles con un hechizo congelante.- Explicó Draco.

Bien… Avisen al Departamento de Control de Plagas ¡Rápido! Benson lleva esos huevos- dijo Harry enérgico- Malfoy quédate, quiero hablar contigo.

Una vez que los aurores se hubieron alejado. Harry se volteó enfrentando a Draco.

Quiero saber donde estuviste desde que saliste ayer del Ministerio hasta hoy.- le espetó Harry con voz cortante.

Que pasa Potter ¿Acaso soy sospechoso de algo?- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con un tono arrogante y desviando levemente la mirada hacia Hermione quien lo observaba con cara de asombro- ¿Qué te estas imaginando?

Creo que es muy sospechoso que en dos situaciones de emergencia hayas sido precisamente tu quien dio con la solución.- Harry lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando firmemente su varita. Draco palideció y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica desde donde saco su varita y la mantuvo apuntando al suelo.

Y que pasa con eso Potter… ¿Continuas con el complejo de héroe?.- Draco dio un paso hacia Harry, lo que hizo que Hermione se adelantara y se interpusiera entre ellos.

¡Cálmense los dos! Están iniciando un espectáculo.- dijo mirando furtivamente alrededor- por que no continuamos esto en el Ministerio.

Que responda primero, no le llevara tanto tiempo- Harry lo miraba directo a los ojos desafiante.

Draco le dio una larga mirada evaluativa con sus ojos fríos y respondió con voz neutra.

Reconocí la fiebre del Kneazle por que la tuve cuando niño. Mi abuelo tenía un criadero y los exportaba como mascotas. Allí me contagie en unas vacaciones de verano, puedes verificarlo en los registros de la enfermería de Hogwarts en donde me hicieron el ultimo control. Reconocí los huevos porque son un ingrediente mágico esencial en varias pociones curativas para dragones y salamandras- Hizo una pausa como esperando que lo interrumpieran y luego continuó- Ayer me quedé trabajando hasta mas tarde en el Ministerio. Granger vio cuando me fui. Cené en un restaurante llamado "La Luna sonriente" junto a Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Me retire desde el restaurante a mi casa en las afueras de Londres, en donde me recibió mi elfina. No volví a salir de allí hasta hoy en la mañana cuando me presenté directamente al Ministerio y se me ordenó ponerme a disposición de los aurores. ¿Algo mas o puedo irme?- Se veía fastidiado. Harry asintió y se hizo a un lado dándole el paso. Draco recuperó su pose altiva y se alejó haciendo ondear su túnica mientras sorteaba los charcos de agua.

Harry ¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó Hermione

Su historia concuerda en todo, menos en el tiempo que duró el trayecto que hizo desde el Ministerio al Restaurant. Se desvió en alguna parte.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Herm, te dije que lo vigilaría. Se que estuvo toda la tarde en el Ministerio y se la hora en que se retiró. Vi los registros de entrada y salida. Y se la hora en que llegó al restaurant por que yo mismo lo vi entrar. Algo hizo en ese lapso y no nos lo dijo.

Fue a dejarme a mi casa- dijo Hermione con voz casi inaudible- Salimos tarde y yo estaba cansada y fastidiada por….Bueno me imagino que a estas alturas ya lo sabes…Se ofreció a llevarme en su auto y yo acepté. Creo que ese es el desvío que falta.

Mmm…Puede ser- dijo Harry no muy convencido y echó a andar hacia el grupo de aurores que se estaba congregando a la entrada del callejón- ¿No pensaste que podría ser peligroso ir sola con el?

Se cuidarme Harry y llevaba mi varita empuñada. Recuerda que trabajo con el todo el día.

Aun así. Además estos hechos no son casualidades. Alguien los está orquestando y perfectamente podría ser Malfoy o alguien por encargo de él.

Se de sobra que Malfoy no puede ser catalogado exactamente como una buena persona, pero estos incidentes no parecen cosa suya. Hasta ahora no han pasado de ser actos vandálicos sin mayores consecuencias… Incluso el brote de fiebre no fue tan peligroso. Es una enfermedad molesta y contagiosa pero no mortal.- Hermione se veía desconcertada- No veo con que fin.

También me parece raro. Es como si alguien quisiera crear situaciones de caos pero nada más grave y Malfoy ha demostrado ser capaz de cosas peores que esto. Nada me concuerda excepto que es quien ha logrado "adivinar" la solución a tiempo.- Caminaron un trecho en silencio. Harry miró de reojo a Hermione evaluando sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos que delataban la mala noche pasada.

Pasando a otro tema...Cena romántica con Ginny?- dijo Hermione dándole un leve codazo de broma, pero su expresión varió al ver que Harry se mostraba visiblemente incomodo.

No… Cené con Ron.

¿Ron estuvo en Londres hasta esa hora?- dijo parando en seco, la mirada de incredulidad de Hermione lo decía todo

Luna nos mandó una lechuza, a Ginny y a mí, donde nos pidió que no te contactáramos por que querías estar sola. Cuando Ron me llamó para invitarme a cenar, me dijo que ya había hablado contigo y que había aclarado las cosas.- Harry se sentía aun mas incomodo por la situación.

No habló. Me mandó una lechuza con una cortísima carta en donde terminaba nuestra relación.- Sentía una furia ciega levantarse dentro de ella al pensar que, si Ron hubiese querido, podría haber dado la cara. Comenzó a caminar más rápido. Deseaba solamente alejarse de todo y de todos.

Herm, todos estamos conmocionados. Molly hasta le envió un vociferador pidiendo explicaciones, Ginny ni siquiera lo habla…- Hermione lo interrumpió

Harry… lo siento no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Necesito darme una ducha, cambiarme ropa y volver a mi trabajo. No creo que sea necesario que siga aquí ahora que esta todo controlado.

Hermione por favor… Si puedo hacer algo por ti. Lo que sea, solo dime.

Gracias Harry- lo abrazo y se despidió con un beso - Nos vemos- y apurando el paso salió del callejón intentando con todas sus fuerzas tragarse las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

La figura encapuchada se encontraba de rodilla frente al trono con serpientes talladas. Su túnica negra subía y bajaba, rápida y rítmicamente, a la altura del pecho. Se paso una mano por la frente tratando de detener el sudor frio.

Perdón mi señor, las cosas no salieron como las planeamos. El callejón no ardió como esperaba… Había muchos aurores... Tuve que escapar… Tuve miedo que me atraparan- al hombre le temblaba la voz y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar mientras encogía aún mas su cuerpo frente a la figura encapuchada que permanecía sentada y silenciosa frente a el- Perdóneme mi señor, soy su fiel sirviente, su mas humilde vasallo…

Tendrás que planear mejor las cosas en el futuro- lo interrumpió la voz sibilante- Sin embargo yo no voy a castigarte por esta torpeza. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Si mi señor…- la mano temblorosa del hombre asomó entre los pliegues de su túnica y apuntó cuidadosamente la varita al centro de su propio estomago- Crucio!

El rayo hizo que convulsionara y dejo de hacer efecto solo cuando la varita cayó de la mano agarrotada del hombre. El grito que lanzó quedó rebotando en las paredes de piedra por más tiempo.

Ha pasado la semana y ya es viernes. La curiosidad y los cuchicheos han amainado algo al no haber respuesta visible de su parte a los nuevos artículos de Corazón de bruja, que siguen paso a paso los romances y aventuras del Seleccionado de Quiditch en general y de Ron Weasley en particular. A esto ha contribuido también el hecho de que, simplemente, no se ha dejado ver por nadie más que Marie, enclaustrándose en su oficina desde temprano y no saliendo, ni siquiera a almorzar, hasta pasada la hora de salida.

Después de rechazar una serie de invitaciones a comer, conversar, tomar café y un largo etcétera provenientes de sus amigos, incluidos Molly, Neville y George, decidió enviarles una misma carta a todos "Estoy bien. Solo necesito estar sola un tiempo para pensar. No estoy enojada con ustedes, al contrario los quiero más que nunca. Gracias por su preocupación y afecto"

Hermione mira por la ventana de su oficina en el momento justo en que una hoja seca hace cabriolas al son de una leve brisa. Se acerca su cumpleaños y eso la pone melancólica pues no tiene ánimos de celebrar y tampoco sabe con quien. Podría visitar a sus padres, quienes se retiraron para vivir en Australia (menuda ironía) o salir a algún restaurant con Luna y Neville o tal vez será mejor quedarse en casa, ponerse su pijama, ver una película comiendo helado y pretender que no pasa nada.

Nunca fue de muchos amigos y su actual situación la ha dejado varada pues los años anteriores siempre celebraba en casa de la familia Weasley y ahora se sentía incomoda incluso con Ginny.

Dejó de meditar en la penumbra de su oficina y cogió su abrigo para irse a casa. Ya pasaba bastante la hora de salida.

Al abrir su puerta escucho la música. Empezó a sentir una sensación extraña, como si las notas de la melodía se transformaran en una corriente de sonido que reptara por la alfombra, subiera por sus piernas, se adueñara de su centro en cada escala, recorriera sus brazos hasta sus manos y rodearan su cabeza envolviéndola completamente. La sensación era cautivante y la incitaba a buscar la fuente desde donde nacía.

Cruzo silenciosamente el pequeño vestíbulo siguiendo la música, entreabrió un poco la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy y se quedó embobada contemplando como Draco tocaba el cello en plena concentración, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y ligeramente húmedos, pulsando ágilmente las cuerdas con los dedos pálidos contrastando sobre el color caoba de la madera, el arco acariciando las cuerdas y un mechón de pelo caído sobre su frente. Se había sacado la túnica y su camisa blanca y semiabierta dejaba adivinar los movimientos de los músculos de sus brazos y espaldas en perfecta sincronía con la melodía que ejecutaba.

Despacio y callada se instaló con los ojos cerrados en el sillón frente a Malfoy para escucharlo, mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y sentía el cosquilleo de la música sobre su piel.

Draco tocó la ultima nota abrió los ojos y dio un salto de sorpresa al descubrirla.

¡Granger!... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaba solo- dijo turbado

Lo siento. No quise molestarte- Hermione se paró del sillón de un salto y tratando de disimular su vergüenza por la intromisión en algo que, a todas luces, era absolutamente privado- Lo siento… Ya me voy, discúlpame…Es solo que esa música era hipnótica y yo… no se que me pasó. Lo siento Malfoy. Debo irme.

No te disculpes. Bach era un mago, se supone que su música debe ser así.

Bach?

Mas precisamente la Suite n° 1 para cello, preludio. Es lo que estaba tocando…- dijo mientras guardaba el cello en su estuche- pero para que cause efecto debe ser interpretada por un mago.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tocabas un instrumento…- lo dijo sin pensar, solo sorprendida por el descubrimiento.

Claro, seguro tu y tus amiguitos creen que solo soy un mortífago sediento de sangre y venganza contra los nacidos muggles y sangres mezcladas.- su sarcasmo fue brutal dejando traslucir su amargura- No pueden siquiera vislumbrar mas allá de sus narices. Y me tachan de racista y me cuelgan el cartel que mas les acomode sin siquiera darse el trabajo de pensar, aunque sea por un momento, que pueden estar equivocados. En este mundo no todo es negro o blanco Granger, puedes encontrar diferentes matices. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.- dijo guardando el estuche con el cello en un pequeño armario el que cerro con un golpe suave.

¿Por qué volviste?- dijo Hermione. La luz que se filtraba a duras penas por la ventana casi no dejaba ver sus facciones, por lo que Draco interpretó la pregunta por el tono de su voz, suave, sin sombra de sarcasmo.

Eso es algo que no te responderé Granger, tienes que aprender a no hacer preguntas tan intimas. Ya te lo dije una vez. Podemos ser buenos compañeros de trabajo pero dudo que lleguemos a ser amigos.- dijo saliendo de la oficina- Nos vemos.

Malfoy espera…- Hermione no entendía que la impulsaba pero no pensaba detenerse, quizás aun estaba bajo el influjo de la música o era algo que percibió a nivel subconsciente lo que la hizo decir en voz baja y un poco insegura- ¿Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. Draco la miraba fijamente entre la sorpresa y la sospecha. Se tardó unos segundos en responder.

La cafetería esta cerrada a esta hora Granger

Bien, será otro día- dijo con una sonrisa. Recogió su abrigo y su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores, Draco la alcanzó de dos zancadas.

En Rumania tuve un amigo con el que salía a comer de vez en cuando… Comida muggle. Ya sabes, hamburguesas y esas cosas. Supongo que conoces algún sitio de esos.

Claro, hay uno cerca de aquí- Hermione apenas logró articular las palabras por la sorpresa.

Vamos con una condición Granger- su mirada se hizo intensa- Nada de preguntas molestas. Podemos conversar de lo que se te antoje pero el filtro lo pongo yo.

Por mi esta bien.

Ok, vamos. Quizás resulte que no eres tan fastidiosa como aparentas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sosteniendo la reja del ascensor que segundos después se alejaba traqueteando.

Esa noche Hermione se acostó con una sensación de relajo. Si lo meditaba, la salida había sido realmente agradable. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, evitando cuidadosamente la mención a sus años en común en Hogwarts, pero aun así la charla había sido fluida y Draco era divertido a su manera acida. Comieron pizza, se rieron y finalmente la fue a dejar hasta la puerta de su edificio. Al parecer las cosas no irían tan mal como imagino la primera vez que lo vio.

Si alguien se hubiera preocupado de mirarles través de la ventana del local, solo hubiera visto a dos jóvenes que comparten una comida y se ríen despreocupadamente después de un día de trabajo. Al menos eso pensó la figura encapuchada que los observaba entre las sombras.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, solo la imaginación. Los personajes son de ELLA. Lamento el retraso en publicar, pero una propone y las circunstancias disponen. Pero ya estoy de vuelta así es que a leer…

Capitulo 6

En su cama de sabanas negras, Draco se despereza. Alarga el brazo hasta acariciar suavemente la espalda de la mujer de rizos castaños que duerme a su lado. No tiene clara conciencia de como llegó ella a ser su compañera de cama, pero tiene la absoluta certeza de que ese es el lugar que le corresponde a ambos.

Se acerca suavemente para besar su hombro desnudo sin despertarla y siente la tibieza de su piel y la suavidad de sus rizos en la mejilla y una sensación de inmenso bienestar se apodera de cada uno de sus sentidos. La mujer se mueve suavemente y de pronto con un sobresalto se gira y lo enfrenta "Mira lo que hiciste" dice y Hermione Granger le muestra su rostro deformado, sin ojos, solo dos cuencas negras que miran al vacio. De un salto intenta apartarse. Pero al otro lado de la cama lo espera su tía Bellatrix, aparecida de la nada. "Traidor a la Sangre….Sangre Sucia…. CRUCIO" Ve a Hermione convulsionar y abrir la boca en un grito mudo y se tapa los oídos, gimiendo, para no escuchar como crujen sus huesos, mientras el resplandor de los hechizos traspasa sus parpados cerrados. Su tía se ha subido a la mesa y la golpea con los tacones gritando, "CRUCIO… Crucio.. Crucio… Draco, Draco háblame…Draco despierta, soy yo"

Una mano suave le remece el hombro hasta que logra abrir los ojos y se encuentra hecho un ovillo sobre la cama y con los músculos adoloridos por la tensión. Tiene la garganta seca y le duele de tanto gritar sin sonido. Se sienta en la cama tratando de orientarse y recibe un vaso de agua que bebe a largos tragos. Se despabila por completo y enfoca el rostro serio de Pansy, parada junto a su cama

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que aun tienes pesadillas?- Pansy lo mira con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

- No son tan seguidas y por lo general no recuerdo de que tratan una vez que despierto, es solo lo desagradable del momento. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le dice envolviéndose una sabana en la cintura y rebuscando en su mesita de noche hasta dar con una poción analgésica.

- Es casi la hora de almorzar y hoy no trabajas. Vine a invitarte a comer con nosotros- Pansy lo mira y decide dejar de lado su preocupación. Los ojos le brillan y tiene una sonrisa radiante- Se que soy horrible como amiga, pero te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo tanto tiempo. Draco, soy tan feliz!. Tengo que contártelo todo!

- O sea que resultó bien y yo tenía razón. Espera mientras me visto y luego me cuentas todo con Theo presente. Imagino que el pobre hombre también tendrá algo que decir…- dice esquivando el cojín que le arroja Pansy y escapando hacia el baño.

Mientras el agua tibia de la ducha termina de relajar sus músculos, Draco no puede evitar sonreír pensando en la cara que pondrían sus amigos si él les contara de su… salida?...escapada?... o lo que fuera con Granger. Decide conservar el secreto. Uno bastante agradable por lo demás.

Algo más tarde los tres amigos disfrutan de un almuerzo ligero en un café al aire libre en el Callejón Diagon.

- Y cuando lo encontré, lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme a llorar como una tonta y abrazarlo y aquí estamos juntos desde ese día….- A Pansy le brillan los ojos y no puede dejar de sonreír mientras Theo la mira de reojo y toma su mano suavemente por debajo de la mesa.- Bueno… eso es por parte nuestra. Nos debes algunos pormenores de tu agitada vida. Draco, me han llegado ciertos comentarios que tu y tu jefecita se llevan mejor de lo esperado… No ha explotado el Ministerio de Magia, ni se han batido a duelo y por lo que vi no tienes furúnculos, ni cola, ni ninguna otra cosa altamente humillante… A no ser que ella tenga algo mas que los cuernos, gentileza de Weasley.

- Vamos Pansy, ¿crees que voy a estropear mi oportunidad de ser una persona decente? La verdad es que no es tan malo como me temía. Ella en lo suyo y yo en lo mío. Y lo de la jefatura, para tu información, aun no se decide. – Draco se inclina un poco hacia ellos y baja la voz- Lo que me tiene preocupado es lo de los incidentes.

- Incidentes…? ¿Qué incidentes?- dijo Theo enderezándose en la silla y apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

- Tonterías si quieren tomarlo así. El Ministerio no ha permitido que se divulguen, pero ha habido algunos líos menores un tanto extraños… Como la seguidilla de incendios que afectó este lugar- confidenció Draco.

- Pero el Profeta dijo que los incendios fueron ocasionados por larvas de gusanos de fuego que pasaron inadvertidas en madera para leña… Eso parece mas un descuido que un incidente- dijo Pansy restándole importancia.

- Pero no ha sido el único. Hubo un brote de fiebre extraño…

- En donde tú hiciste de héroe salvando a Granger - dice Theo riéndose- aunque si querías que te tomaran en serio deberías haberte arriesgado con algo más peligroso que un resfrío.

- No es gracioso Theo. Tuve un desagradable encuentro con Potter y no quiero que nada eche por tierra mis planes. – Draco torció el gesto- lo que me preocupa es que me relacionen, aunque sea indirectamente, con estas cosas. Sobre todo ahora que mi madre vendrá a visitarme.

- Pero que es lo que te preocupa, Draco. Tu madre sigue teniendo una buena cantidad de dinero a pesar de todo. Tú mismo dijiste que su patrimonio personal nada tenía que ver con el de tu padre y que es más que considerable.- Le dijo Theo.

- No tiene que ver con el dinero sino con la posición. Quiero que cuando mi madre regrese, aunque sea temporalmente, su posición social este asegurada. Que no tenga que sufrir malos ratos, que ya ha tenido muchos. Y para eso no basta con el dinero.- Dijo Draco frunciendo un poco el seño – Ojala hubiera una gala o algún evento importante en donde pudiera participar…Bueno, ya planeare algo.

- Espera... - dijo Pansy con las mejillas coloreadas y casi dando saltitos de la emoción- Draco, tengo una idea fabulosa que nos puede beneficiar a todos ¿No esta cercana la fecha en que el Ministerio organiza una actividad para recaudar fondos para las criaturas mágicas en riesgo de extinción? ¿Por qué este año no podría ser un evento de modas? Yo podría conseguir todo y auspiciarlo. Me serviría para dar a conocer mi nombre como diseñadora e importadora y a ti te ayudaría a afianzar tu imagen. ¡Que emoción! Ya me los imagino a ti y a Narcisa entrando a un salón elegante y a mi misma presentando mis creaciones. Theo también podría participar consiguiendo el lugar adecuado… Si lo hacemos entre los tres no tiene falla.

- No se… No es mala idea, pero para concretar algo tengo que contar con el consentimiento del Ministro y una cosa es que me hayan admitido en el Ministerio y otra es que los convenza de encargarme de esto.- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo- Hasta el año pasado la organizadora era la esposa de Thomas junto con un grupo de voluntarias y con Thomas jubilado no se cual será el escenario para este año. Quizás le den la tarea a Relaciones Publicas o a alguna otra persona. Ya veremos.

No había sido buena idea salir con Theo la noche anterior. Sobre todo por que el muy maldito estaría a esa horas tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, reponiéndose del exceso de whisky de fuego. Mientras el debía soportar la resaca a punta de una ducha fría, pociones analgésicas y arropándose con su túnica, tratando por todos los medios que Granger no se diera cuenta que cada tres pergaminos sus ojos tendían invariablemente a cerrarse.

- ¿Cuándo vas a darte por vencida Granger? No hay nada en la enciclopedia- Draco estaba sentado en el suelo de su oficina rodeado de libros y pergaminos a medio extender. Le dolía la cabeza tanto aspirar el polvo de las cajas repletas de libros que Hermione Granger había traído de la Biblioteca – No aparece ni una sola referencia a posibles migraciones de las sirenas, no hay datos comprobables. Ni siquiera leyendas. El que mando esa alerta debió haber estado viendo visiones.

- Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo Malfoy, no hemos terminado de revisar y puede haber alguna referencia importante.- Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

A Draco empezaba a fastidiarle la profunda concentración de Hermione. Su espíritu competitivo le hacia continuar leyendo y rebuscando en uno tras otro de los viejos manuscritos, como si pedir una pausa se convirtiera en deshonra en ese duelo silencioso que estaba solo en su cabeza. No pensaba ser el primero en dejar de trabajar aunque el hambre y la resaca lo estuvieran matando.

No sabía por que le irritaba, y le obsesionaba a la vez, ver a Granger sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, el pelo desordenado, moviéndose pausadamente entre un libro y otro y con una expresión de concentración en rostro aun cuando llevaban horas leyendo. Esa inmovilidad tan suya le sacaba de quicio. El, para reflexionar necesitaba moverse, caminar, conducir, tocar el cello, lo que fuera…

No se percato de que llevaba varios minutos observándola hasta que Hermione estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza y luego se masajeó suavemente la nuca para aliviar la tensión en su cuello.

- Voy a buscar café. ¿Quieres uno Malfoy?- se paró con algo de dificultad por sus piernas medio adormecidas.

- Vamos a la cafetería, necesito comer algo- no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad y además era ella quien había sugerido la pausa.

Hermione salió primero sonriendo disimuladamente. Hacia rato que se había dado cuenta de la impaciencia de Draco por detener un rato la lectura y refrescarse, pero había dilatado el momento a sabiendas que ella también requería de un descanso. Se daba cuenta que, consiente o inconscientemente, la relación laboral estaba marcada por un afán de competencia y el no tener claridad con respecto a la jerarquía de la oficina lo fomentaba aun más.

- Es extraño… No hemos encontrado nada. - Hermione había vuelto a concentrarse en el problema, tratando de acompasar sus pasos a las zancadas de Draco.

- Granger, es un grupo de sirenas que no sabemos si existe, que supuestamente esta en una laguna en un bosque de Escocia. Una laguna que, según dice en la carta, está medio congelada cuando aun no estamos ni a mediados de Septiembre.- Draco se apresuraba a tomar el ascensor- Deberíamos comprobar cuan cierto es antes de seguir buscando. ¿Tienes que llevar ese bolso horripilante a todos lados?

- Para mi es cómodo y me gusta. Además, aunque no creo que sea algo que te interese, cabe de todo en el y me ahorra…. ¡Luna! Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Con su aire soñador de siempre, Luna Lovegood bajó del ascensor que estaban esperando, cargada con un inmenso paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y adornado con cintas multicolores que lanzaban chispitas en forma de estrellas.

- Hola Hermione. Venía a despedirme y a dejarte tu regalo, espero que te guste. Lo hice yo misma. No podré estar en tu cumpleaños, voy a Brasil con mi padre, estaremos por lo menos tres meses fuera. ¿Vas a celebrarlo en la Madriguera? – Luna miraba ingenuamente a su alrededor – Hola Draco, no tienes buena cara. Deberías tomar un caldo de pimplies. Dicen que es muy útil para la resaca.

Hermione suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa. ¡Tan propio de Luna!, un par de frases y todos quedaban en evidencia. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

- Te extrañaré amiga. Gracias por el regalo.- dijo mientras Luna ponía sin miramiento alguno el enorme paquete en manos de Draco y correspondía al abrazo de Hermione.

Draco se sentía un poco incomodo con las demostraciones de cariño. Nadie en su círculo de amigos demostraba tan fácilmente el afecto frente a terceros y el prefería dejarse atropellar por una docena de hipogrifos enfurecidos antes de dar muestras de sentimentalismo. Sin embargo Granger y la Lunática se despedían como si no fueran a volverse a ver.

Hermione recupero su regalo y lo metió con cuidado en su pequeño bolso. Juntos tomaron el ascensor y Draco quedó boquiabierto cuando Luna, después de despedirse de Hermione con un último abrazo, se despidió de él de la misma forma.

- ¿Así que resacoso?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona una vez que se hubieron sentado.

- ¿así que de cumpleaños en la Madriguera?- contestó Draco sarcástico- Podrías invitarme.

Hermione bajo la vista ruborizada. El tema de su rompimiento con Ron aun era sensible y no se sentía preparada para discutirlo, menos con Draco Malfoy. Horrorizada notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas y para disimular se dedico a rebuscar en su bolso hasta que sacó uno de los pergaminos que había estado leyendo.

Cuando por fin levanto la vista, Draco tenía sus ojos grises clavados en ella con una mirada inescrutable.

- Lo siento, fue una mala broma.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el pergamino- Creo que deberíamos ir y verificar en terreno lo que esta pasando. Anímate Granger… Puede que hasta nos perdamos y nos coma una acromantula.

- Tienes una idea equivocada Malfoy. Aun no quiero suicidarme…- y de repente se puso a reír- una acromantula… mejor llevamos a Ron. Adora las arañas.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la imaginería de la . El movimiento de las piezas sobre este tablero de ajedrez es contribución mía. Se que he estado floja, pero me comprometo solemnemente a actualizar. Lamentablemente mi mente es más rápida que mi teclado.

Capitulo Siete

Llevaban casi una hora volando hacia el norte en el automóvil de Draco Malfoy, navegando sobre un mar de nubes grises.

Y exactamente así se sentía Hermione, navegando en un mar medio tempestuoso y con el mareo a flor de piel. Es cierto que no era tan malo como ir en escoba pero el vaivén del coche por las ráfagas de viento aumentaba su sensación de nausea.

- ¿Estas durmiendo? Vas muy callada.

- Estoy mareada Malfoy. Te lo dije y te lo repetí cientos de veces antes de partir, NO ME GUSTA VOLAR.

Draco se volteó a mirarla y estiro la mano para tocar su frente. El simple gesto tomó por sorpresa a Hermione. Sintió su mano tibia sobre la frente helada dándole una agradable sensación de bienestar.

- En la guantera hay jugo de calabaza y ponte mi chaqueta- dijo Draco soltando el volante para tomar la prenda desde el asiento trasero con lo que provocó un badén que puso el estómago de Hermione a la altura de su nariz- Voy a subir un poco para evitar el viento. Aún nos queda al menos una hora de vuelo para llegar al pueblo. Aguanta un poco mientras nos elevamos.

Hermione abrió la guantera encontrando un muy surtido bar. Vino elfo, hidromiel, whisky de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla se mezclaban con botellas de vodka y coñac francés. En el último compartimento encontró una solitaria botella jugo de calabaza.

- Oye Malfoy ¿Qué pasó con lo de si bebes no conduzcas?

- Eso… Es para quienes se suben a mi auto y especialmente para cuando estamos estacionados.

- Eres un idiota.

- No preguntes si no quieres oír la respuesta. Ponte la botella en el cuello, recuéstate un poco y abrígate. Voy a abrir la ventanilla para refrescar el aire. Trata de disfrutar el vuelo Granger por que será nuestro medio de transporte permanente cada vez que tengamos estas salidas.

A regañadientes Hermione se recostó en el asiento envuelta en la chaqueta de Draco que olía suavemente a su perfume.

Al subir sobre las nubes el viaje mejoró considerablemente con lo que dejó su malestar atrás.

Se quedó mirando el perfil de Draco recortado contra el cielo. Tenía los ojos grises fijos en la lejanía, su pelo se movía con la brisa y tarareaba una melodía en voz muy baja. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que efectivamente se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, con algunos rumores de aventurillas y vida disipada. Eso respondía a la seguidilla de secretarias y otras funcionarias, jóvenes y no tanto, que llegaban con frecuencia a su oficina sin otra intención aparente que saludar a su secretaria y algunas miradas algo inquisitivas cuando almorzaban juntos en el comedor del Ministerio.

Si no conociera su pasado y si no hubiera corrido tanta agua bajo el puente, quizás hasta ella podría haberse sentido atraída. Después de todo no era un hombre común y corriente, Destacaba por su elegancia, su físico y además era muy inteligente. Cualidad que había llegado a apreciar de sobremanera.

Le parecían dos personas distintas. Una el chiquillo malcriado, altanero, clasista y arrogante. Y la otra, este hombre atractivo, inteligente, de modales impecables, pero definitivamente distante y reservado. Intuía que solo conocía una primera capa y quizás las siguientes fueran igualmente interesantes.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hermione se sintió sonrojar frente a la pregunta pues se había quedado ensimismada mirando el perfil de Draco.

- Si. Mucho mejor, gracias.

- Debemos tomar una decisión. No me gusta el aspecto de esas nubes y no puedo divisar el pueblo. ¿Volvemos a Londres antes que oscurezca o buscamos un claro dónde acampar? Corremos el riesgo de que nos alcance una tormenta en el regreso.

A Hermione ni le hacia ninguna gracia estar sola con él en un bosque alejado de todo, pero el ruido de un trueno distante y un resplandor en las nubes la decidió.

- Acampemos, mañana podemos buscar la laguna y el pueblo.

- Ponte el cinturón…voy a atravesar las nubes para poder ubicar un claro

En cuanto atravesaron las nubes comenzó una pesadilla. El viento y una llovizna persistente no les dejaban ver nada alrededor. El motor rugía y los nudillos de Malfoy estaban blancos por el esfuerzo de mantener el volante.

Sintieron algunas ramas de los arboles golpear las llantas y el chirrido de la carrocería cuando quebraron la copa de un ciprés y los trozos de madera golpearon el costado. El automóvil quedo casi de cabeza al intentar esquivarlo con lo que Hermione se sintió partir en dos por el cinturón de seguridad.

Las ráfagas de viento estremecían el vehículo, que zigzagueaba en el aire esquivando los obstáculos. La puerta de Hermione crujió cuando esta le dio un fuerte golpe, empujada por una maniobra para evitar impactarse en una colina que pareció formarse de la nada frente al parabrisas.

Hermione se sentía al punto del desmayo, con su cabeza por explotar y su estomago dando tumbos como una pelota. A duras penas lograba controlar las arcadas y sus dedos estaban incrustados en el asiento en un esfuerzo de mantenerse firme en su posición, cada vez que las ramas aparecían sorpresivamente, chocando con la ventanilla

De pronto un fuerte viraje la sacudió hacia el lado contrario y Hermione se hizo un ovillo para amortiguar la caída al estrellarse pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, aterrizaron con la suavidad de un pájaro.

Creo que este lugar está bien. ¿Te parece?- le dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras ponía el freno.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad y una ira producto de sus nervios destrozados empezó a gestarse en su estómago y finalmente estallo en lágrimas y empezó a golpear a Draco con sus puños en todos los lugares que le permitía alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¡Eres un completo idiota!¡Podríamos haber muerto estrellados a 1000 kilómetros por hora en un lugar que no aparece ni en los mapas!

- Granger!- Le grito mientras le sujetaba las manos- Si te callas y miras a tu derecha veras el resplandor de las luces del pueblo en la próxima colina. Sé exactamente donde estamos pero si hubiera tratado de aterrizar allí estaríamos estrellados contra el bosque pinos que rodea todo el lugar. Si no te gusta este sitio, son 30 kilómetros en línea recta hasta Pineville. Puedes caminar. Te prestare mi paraguas.

Diciendo eso se bajó dando un portazo. La lluvia golpeaba el techo del automóvil mientras Draco, a la luz de los faros, armo la carpa con un golpe de varita y traslado el equipaje al interior.

Hermione bajó lentamente tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas y con movimientos casi automáticos de su varita camino por el perímetro del campamento rodeándolo con hechizos protectores.

Cuando entro en la carpa, Malfoy ya se había cambiado su ropa de viaje por un pijama afranelado y una gruesa túnica de lana basta, había encendido la chimenea y estaba levitando una bandeja con servicio de café a la pequeña mesa de comedor.

Hermione apoya su espalda en la lona de la puerta y se queda mirándolo en silencio, mientras el agua escurría por su ropa y su pelo hasta humedecer el felpudo. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada, su reacción había sido desmedida y no atinaba a romper el silencio.

- Ehrrr… Malfoy yo quería….

- Ve a cambiarte Granger, te vas a resfriar. Tu dormitorio es el de la derecha.

Hermione casi corrió a refugiarse. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa mojada y la secó con una ráfaga de aire caliente de su varita antes de colgarla. Calentó una toalla con la que se secó concienzudamente el pelo. Agradeció la idea de haber empacado su pijama más grueso y su bata esponjosa y ya que Malfoy había dado la pauta de la tenida de esa noche, pues que fuera "traje de noche".

La luz de los candelabros era tenue, pero no impedía ver la lujosa alfombra de pared a pared y los gruesos tapices con motivos medievales que cubrían las paredes.

Una vez de vuelta en la cocina, se sentó frente a la mesa en donde Draco ya había puesto dos cuencos con sopa caliente y estaba sirviendo vino elfo en unas finísimas copas de cristal.

- Malfoy, lo siento. No quise descontrolarme así…

- No te preocupes. Al menos no vomitaste- le dijo mirándola con un brillo de picardía- Mañana iremos al pueblo y de allí a la dichosa laguna. Cuando veníamos me pareció ver un brillo de agua hacia el este.

Hermione tomo un sorbo de vino e instantáneamente sintió un agradable calor que recorría su garganta y se instalaba en su estomago. Al segundo sorbo, la comisura de sus labios inició un acto de desobediencia y se curvaba hacia arriba cada vez que miraba a Draco, además de la idea persistente de encontrarse en una cita bastante surrealista , idea con la que conspiraban el elegante entorno, la luz de las velas, el ruido de la lluvia sobre la lona del techo, la exquisita comida y por supuesto el vino elfo.

- ¿quieres postre? Es pastel de frambuesa flameado en ron- sin esperar respuesta y con un golpe de varita Draco hizo aparecer dos platillos llameantes, los que apago con una campana una vez que estuvieron en la mesa.- Bien… planifiquemos la salida de mañana.

- ¿Siempre será así Malfoy? ¿solo trabajo? Mejor hablemos de nosotros, me gustaría conocerte mejor- Hermione, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, le sonreía mientras se llevaba una cucharada de pastel a la boca. No alcanzó a oír la vocecilla insidiosa de su conciencia que le pedía a gritos que contara hasta veinte antes de dejar que las palabras se deslizaran de su boca.

Draco la miró sorprendido, a el no le afectaba tanto el vino elfo. Dejo ver su mejor sonrisa maquiavélica, estas oportunidades no se pueden perder y tener a Granger diciendo lo que realmente piensa de el, sin barreras de ninguna especie era algo que realmente no podía desaprovechar. La información es poder y el esperaba obtenerlo.

La conduce suavemente al sillón frente a la chimenea y cada uno se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mirándose de frente. Draco se da cuenta que Hermione empieza a tener la mirada mas clara, por lo que rápidamente sirve una gran copa de whisky de fuego añejado para ella y otra para el.

- ¿Me odias Granger?- la pregunta fue hecha en un tono neutro.

- Nooo… Te odiaba en otra época. Ahora pareces diferente, más guapo, más inteligente. Siento que nunca te conocí y ahora estoy descubriendo… no se que estoy descubriendo. Eres atractivo…- Hermione jugaba con un mechón de pelo y se sonrojo más aun al responder y de pronto se ríe.- No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. Pero es verdad, hay que ver como te miran las chicas del Ministerio. Ahora pregunto yo… ¿Por qué no me delataste en Malfoy Manor?

La pregunta es como una daga, incisiva, certera y profundamente dolorosa. Draco la mira de fijo y no detecta ni una pizca de malicia en la mirada de Hermione. Solo ingenuidad y ansias de saber si realmente puede confiar en el.

Y comienza a hablar. Suelta el nudo que tiene en el pecho y el estomago y después de las primeras frases siente que ya no puede detenerse , que sus palabras son como un rio corriente abajo y que nada podrá detener ese caudal de recuerdos, dolores y remordimiento.

Le habla de la frialdad de su padre, de sus ansias de poder, de su miedo a decepcionarlo que primero lo empujó a ser el mejor alumno y después a transformarse en mortìfago. De cómo su admiración paso a transformarse en decepción al ver a su padre convertido en un títere en su propia casa, de su dolor tras su muerte, de cómo su madre se transformo en un pilar en los años de exilio. Pero sobre todo hablo del miedo, del miedo a morir o de verse obligado a matar, el miedo a las torturas, el temor a verse enjuiciado, de su asco cuando fue obligado a torturar a un muggle, de cómo vomitó en el mismo lugar y de cómo lo torturaron por su "cobardía".

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar recordando la soledad de aquellos años y de los que siguieron. Como debía encontrarse con Pansy y Theo a escondidas para que no fueran reclutados por las huestes de Voldemort, el miedo permanente a ser traicionado por Crabbe y Goyle quienes resultaron tener mayor vocación para la crueldad, el miedo de perder a todos los que amaba, el miedo que le obligaba a ocultarse en los pasadizos de su propia casa para evitar encontrarse con su tía Bella, Sus ansias que la guerra terminara, que ganara uno u otro bando pero que terminara esa puta guerra para no sentir que debía demostrar su lealtad a cada paso que daba bajo riesgo de recibir un rayo mortal por la espalda.

Y por eso no pude denunciarlos, ustedes representaban otra vida, una de peleas infantiles, de riñas de colegio. Si yo hablaba los mataban y sentí que seria matar una parte de mi mismo, de lo poco que quedaba de inocencia…

Hermione también esta llorando, se ha ido acercando a el imperceptiblemente y termina en su regazo, acariciándole el pelo, abrazándolo.

Draco no esta acostumbrado a la ternura, pero se siente bien. No sabe si el whisky o sus propios sentimientos han bajado barreras y se deja hacer y su mano recorre la espalda de Hermione que esta acurrucada en el sillón con la cabeza en su pecho acariciando suavemente su mentón.

Es la segunda vez que están tan cerca y vuelve a sentir esa sensación cálida que lo pilla por sorpresa y se descubre oliendo su pelo y acariciando suavemente la cara de Hermione hasta que ella lo mira y allí se pierde en sus ojos. Se acerca y roza sus labios con los suyos, como tanteando terreno, la mano de Hermione se desliza hasta su nuca y empieza a besarla en serio, recorriendo sus labios, humedeciéndolos con su lengua, buscando su cuerpo bajo esa bata que la hace parecer un peluche, logra llegar hasta su piel y sus manos trazan círculos en su espalda, tocan la piel tibia y suave de sus estomago y finalmente acaban en sus pechos.

Hermione no piensa, solo siente. Siente la calidez de sus manos sobre su piel, siente el reguero de besos desde su cuello a la clavícula, siente que todo es perfecto y lógico, aunque sus huesos se hayan convertido en espuma y sus manos desobedientes insistan en acariciar el pelo, la nuca, la espalda de Draco, deja que sus manos vaguen en busca de esa piel que pensaba fría pero que descubre inquietantemente cálida. Mantiene los ojos cerrados para solo sentir.

Draco también tiene los ojos cerrados concentrado en su sentido del tacto, resbala sus dedos en los pechos de ella creando un vórtice de sensaciones. Hermione deja escapar un suave gemido que lo vuelve a la realidad. Se descubre al borde del abismo, un paso más y hubiera sido un viaje sin retorno.

Hermione lo mira adormecida y vuelve a hacerse un ovillo junto a el, pero esta vez ella busca su cuello con los labios. Draco saca su varita y susurra "dormiens". Acomoda a Hermione en el sillón y la cubre con una frazada. Acerca su varita a la frente de la chica… "Obliviate".

- Lo siento Granger pero no puedo dejar que lo recuerdes.

La besa en la frente y se sienta en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, enciende un cigarrillo y apaga con un golpe de varita todas las velas. Mientras mira a Hermione a la luz de la chimenea se da cuenta que algo ha cambiado. Granger ya nunca volverá a ser solo Granger.

Tira lo que queda del cigarrillo a las llamas y se encierra en su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la imaginería de la . El movimiento de las piezas sobre este tablero de ajedrez es contribución mía.

Capitulo 8:

Lo despierta el olor a café y con un sobresalto se da cuenta que ha dormido hasta bastante mas de su hora normal. La lluvia ha escampado pero dejó tras de si un vientecillo que agita suavemente las lonas del techo y deja ver nubes grises a través de un tragaluz.

En la cocina, Hermione ya vestida y tomando su segunda taza de café, escucha correr el agua de la ducha. Se siente desconcertada, tras despertar absolutamente desorientada en un lugar que no reconoce de buenas a primeras. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior son nebulosos, confusos. Su ultima visión es haber cenado en la cocina y de ahí nada hasta despertar, sin embargo presiente que algo se escapa, algo importante pero que por mucho que se esfuerce no logra sacar del escondite de su memoria.

Tomo un café y nos vamos- Draco había aparecido repentinamente cortando de raíz el ensimismamiento de Hermione.

-¿Qué me paso ayer? – lanza a bocajarro mirándolo de fijo.- No recuerdo nada desde que estábamos cenando hasta que desperté.

-Síntoma común después de tomar demasiado vino elfo, que por lo demás estaba muy bueno. Nos terminamos la botella.- Draco le da la espalda sirviéndose café.

-No seas ridículo Malfoy, ya he tomado vino y jamás desperté así.

-¿Vino elfo añejado doscientos años? Lo dudo… - Draco la mira entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Desconfías Granger? ¿Piensas que te envenené? Estábamos levantando la mesa cuando me dijiste que tenías sueño, te sentaste en el sofá y te quedaste dormida. No esperarías que te llevara en brazos a tu dormitorio o si? Te cubrí y te deje dormir. Eso fue todo. ¿nos vamos?

Después de mucho discutir, deciden que Draco ira en escoba sobrevolando el bosque y Hermione lo seguirá a no mas de dos metros del suelo que es la distancia máxima que se atreve a despegarse de la tierra sin sentirse incomoda.

Un viento helado los acompaña y a lo lejos se perciben los primeros indicios que se acerca una lluvia. Hermione ruega que Draco logre encontrar pronto el pequeño lago para poder estar de vuelta en Londres esa misma noche.

Tres chispas rojas de varita llaman su atención y ve que Draco se ha detenido no muy lejos y vuela en círculos. Se apresura a alcanzarlo cuando de pronto escucha un grito apagado y ve a Draco dar una voltereta en el aire, soltar la escoba y caer a plomo en el sitio donde debiera estar la laguna.

Salta de la escoba al llegar a una pequeña ladera y hecha a correr como una loca hasta la orilla, se da cuenta que todo es agua congelada, salvo un punto en donde el hielo se nota mas delgado.

Se arrastra sobre su estomago hasta llegar al sitio y ve con horror el rostro de Draco pegado a la fina capa de hielo que se formó casi instantáneamente sobre el. Grita "diffindo", pero sin resultado salvo provocar que Draco empiece a hundirse lentamente, desesperada se da cuenta que solo distingue su pelo flotando en su viaje al fondo.

"Bombarda" y logra abrir un agujero al que grita "Accio Malfoy". El cuerpo de Draco emerge un poco antes de volver a hundirse "Mobili Corpus" grita con un sollozo y con el mismo resultado, "ascéndere" y logra dar un impulso mayor al cuerpo inmóvil. No lo lleva a la superficie pero está lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda tomarlo de los brazos y arrastrarlo hacia arriba. A duras penas logra sacarlo del agua y lo arrastra sobre el hielo hasta la orilla. Se quema las manos con el frio, pero apenas se da cuenta, su mente no tiene otro propósito de avanzar hasta sentirse a salvo. Escucha crujir el hielo a sus espaldas como un monstruo que abre las fauces para tragarlos. En el camino encuentra la varita de Draco y la junta con la suya.

Draco no respira y lo voltea sobre la tierra apretando su espalda "respira por favor, respira!" hasta que logra sacar el agua de sus pulmones y lo escucha toser. Su cara tiene un tinte azul igual que sus manos pero al menos ya respira a pesar que aun no recobra la conciencia.

Hermione se despelleja las manos improvisando una camilla entre las dos escobas milagrosamente recuperadas y emprende el regreso a la mayor velocidad que se atreve, repitiendo en voz baja "ya falta poco, vas a estar bien", mientras siente un nudo cada vez mayor en la garganta y que no quiere dejar salir , por muchas ganas de llorar que tenga.

Apenas divisa el campamento aprieta la velocidad mientras ondea su varita deshaciendo los hechizos protectores.

Entra en la tienda de campaña,enciende la chimenea y acuesta a Draco cerca mientras con potentes chorros de aire caliente seca su ropa. Agradece a Merlín que el Ministerio exija Red Flu para todos sus miembros en cualquier lugar donde se encuentren y abre la conexión para ubicar a Ginny en San Mungo.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hermione tu cara! ¡Que pasó!

-Un accidente… Malfoy esta mal ven rápido.

A los pocos minutos aparecen Ginny, Harry y tres aurores. Hermione esta junto a Malfoy tratando de hacerle beber poción pimentònica, pero esta se escurre de sus labios apretados.

Ginny la aparta suavemente y examina a Malfoy. Harry la empuja hasta un sillón en donde le cubre la espalda con un chal y lelimpia la sangre que ha escurrido en su cara y le cura la herida de la frente con su varita. Hermione no despega los ojos de Ginny que hasta ese momento no ha dicho una palabra. Lo envuelve en una frazada y le pide a uno de los aurores que lo lleve a San Mungo, "Esta hipotérmico y puede tener heridas internas, llévelo con cuidado".Elauror lo toma en brazos como un rescatista y se lo lleva a través de las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Hermione se siente como en un sueño, todo irreal, todo increíble. Hace una hora estaban discutiendo por su miedo a volar y ahora Malfoy va rumbo a San Mungo.

- Herms, siéntate aquí. Déjame examinarte.- La voz de Ginny la saca de su ensoñación y la vuelve un poco a la realidad. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercó a la chimenea- Cuéntame que pasó.

- No se Ginny, en un momento estaba volando y al siguiente caía a plomo sobre la laguna. Yo me acerque y lo saque y lo traje aquí. No recuerdo más.

- ¿Dónde está esa laguna?- Es el segundo auror quien hace la pregunta, Hermione les indica cómo llegar y los aurores parten de inmediato al lugar.

Ginny se dedica a revisarla minuciosamente, pone pomada y vendas en sus manos heridas, la ayuda a cambiarse de ropa y le sirve una taza de chocolate caliente. Todo ello con una charla incesante sobre cosas triviales destinadas a tranquilizarla. Conoce a Hermione, sabe que su cerebro supera rápido el shock y ya empieza a funcionar normalmente

- ¿qué está pasando Harry?- El aludido cruza una rápida mirada con Ginny quien asiente imperceptiblemente.

- Hay problemas, problemas serios. Hoy encontraron muerto a LucianBole el comentarista deportivo. Debes recordarlo, fue golpeador de Slytherin en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y después combatió a nuestro lado en la última batalla…Fue envenenado, ayer por la tarde le dejaron una botella de hidromiel en la radio donde trabajaba. La recepcionista solo vio a un hombre con capucha que dejó la botella y escapo. Imaginó que era un admirador tímido pues el paquete tenía una tarjeta dirigida a Bole que decía "Que la disfrutes, con afecto su amigo y admirador John Doe." En el reverso de la etiqueta de la botella tenia grabada la marca tenebrosa y la palabra traidor. El pobre Bole vio la inscripción cuando ya se había bebido más de la mitad. Aparentemente trato de pedir ayuda, pero no lo logro. Hoy en la mañana lo encontró un compañero de trabajo.- Harry hizo una pausa y se restriega la frente .

- ¿Crees que el accidente de Malfoy está relacionado?- Hermione estaba pálida y le temblaba el labio inferior

- No lo sé. Hermione, lo que te voy a preguntar es solo rutina ¿De acuerdo? Esto es una investigación oficial y debo informar. ¿Desde qué momento de ayer puedes certificar el paradero de Malfoy?- le dice mirándola fijamente

- Desde las ocho de la mañana cuando llegamos al Ministerio. Al mediodía almorzamos juntos y en seguida viajamos hasta aquí en su vehículo. Cuando llegamos puse hechizos repelentes y de protección en todo el perímetro. Malfoy podría haber salido pero no podría haber vuelto a entrar ni siquiera a través de la red Flu.- Hermione bajo la mirada y se veía realmente azorada- Harry hay algo más… pero si es posible que lo mantengas off the record… yo bebí de más y desperté en el sofá. No recuerdo que pasó desde que terminamos de cenar hasta que me quede dormida.

Harry y Ginny la miraban atónitos. Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡A QUE CREES QUE ESTAS JUGANDO HERMIONE! ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA! EL TIPO ERA UN MORTIFAGO! ¡Y BEBER ALCOHOL….!

La risa de Ginny paro en seco su discurso. Se reía con tantas ganas que se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Disculpa Hermione….. No me lo puedo imaginar. Malfoy es peor influencia de lo que pensamos. Y Harry… Hermione sabe cuidarse sola, lo tiene metido en el ADN. No es la damisela en peligro frente al villano de turno.- dijo Ginny enjugándose los ojos

- De todas formas pediré que analicen todas y cada una de las botellas que encuentre. Esto no es broma Ginny, podemos estar enfrentándonos a un peligro real- dijo Harry algo molesto aun- Hermione quiero que te recuestes y cierres los ojos, voy a tratar de hacerte recordar lo que pasó hoy para que me des más detalles. Recuerda van camino a la laguna. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

- Está volando en su escoba, por sobre la copa de los árboles. Yo lo sigo despacio mucho más abajo. Estoy esperando que me avise cuando divise la laguna.- dice lentamente Hermione con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Qué pasó después?- pregunta Harry

- Veo que Malfoy me lanza chispas rojas y me apresuro para alcanzarlo. Él está volando en círculos. Algo me distrae, me pareció escuchar el gruñido de un animal. Vi una luz roja pequeña chocar contra la escoba y pensé que Malfoy estaba lanzando chispas de nuevo. Luego su escoba se volteó y dejo de volar, él grito mientras caía en el agua. Escuche el sonido del chapuzón. Corrí hasta llegar a la laguna. Estaba congelada en las orillas y el hielo era más delgado en el lugar que cayo Malfoy. Vi la cara de él a través del hielo, intente romperlo pero el primer hechizo no funciono. Lo mismo pasó cuando trate de sacar a Malfoy, era como si tuviera un peso en los pies que lo hundiera. Logre sacarlo y lo arrastre hasta la orilla. Lo monte en una camilla improvisada y lo traje aquí. Llame a Ginny por ayuda- Hermione abre los ojos pero se queda recostada.

- Harry, creo que es mejor que lleve a Hermione al hospital y de paso ver que pasa con Malfoy- Ginny se acerca a Harry y le da un un beso de despedida – Nos vemos mas tarde. Vamos Herms.

Ginny la ayuda a incorporarse despacio y la conduce hasta la chimenea. Cuando las llamas verdes se las han tragado, Harry se percata de dos varitas olvidadas en la mesita.

- Bien hurón, veamos para que usaste tu varita- y con un giro de muñeca obliga a la varita de Draco a vomitar los últimos hechizos y con una sorpresa mayúscula masculla en voz alta- ¡Obliviate?¡


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la imaginería de la . El movimiento de las piezas sobre este tablero de ajedrez es contribución mía.

Capítulo 9:

Draco despertó con la boca algodonosa y la mirada clavada en un techo blanco desconocido. Quiso incorporarse, pero cada pequeño movimiento le causaba punzadas de dolor en las articulaciones de todo el cuerpo. Dedujo que se encontraba en San Mungo pero no lograba recordar nada más que el vuelo en escoba sobre el bosque.

Un crujido lo hizo voltear la cabeza para encontrarse con una enfermera de baja estatura y pelo encanecido que se acercó a su lado con una bandeja con instrumentos para auscultarlo.

- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto mientras tocaba suavemente sus codos y muñecas con una varita metálica que emitía un leve zumbido- Me alegro que este despierto, es buena señal. Sus articulaciones están casi descongeladas, le sugiero que evite moverse. El medimago vendrá más tarde y nos dirá si puede irse esta noche o tendrá que permanecer un día más.

- ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cuándo llegue?- pregunto Draco con una voz ronca irreconocible que le raspo la garganta.

- ¿No recuerda nada?... Sr. Malfoy usted recibió de lleno un hechizo congelante y cayó desde a lo menos 20 metros de altura a una laguna. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse y además llego en estado de hipotermia severa. Estuvo inconsciente desde ayer en la mañana. Avisamos a sus contactos pero tiene prohibición de visita hasta que sea interrogado por el Ministerio.- Mientras le ayudaba a beber de un vaso con algo que tenía un leve sabor acido.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Ministerio? ¡fui atacado? Y Granger?- casi grito Draco tratando de incorporarse, lo que hizo que todo su esqueleto crujiera como si fuese a partirse obligándolo a dejarse caer nuevamente.

- Cálmese sr. Malfoy únicamente Ud. salió herido. Voy a dar aviso de que se encuentra despierto. Por favor descanse.- dijo la enfermera con voz profesional y arreglando un poco su cama.

La mente de Draco era un torbellino, se agolpaban miles de preguntas. No se imaginaba quien podría haberlo atacado o mejor dicho no lograba encontrar un culpable entre los muchos sospechosos. ¿Un auror resentido? ¿Familiares de alguna víctima de Voldemort? ¿Algún ex mortífago? El motivo siempre era el mismo, venganza pura y dura.

Lanzo un gemido ahogado y cerró los ojos. Sentía latir sus sienes anunciando un dolor de cabeza en progreso.

Escucho abrirse la puerta y una serie de pasos firmes que ubicaron a su visitante a un costado de la cama. Sintió un ligero crujido de la silla cuando la persona tomo asiento.

- Abre los ojos Malfoy. Cuanto antes terminemos esto va ser mejor para los dos.

- Potter… ¿Sabías que interrogar a una persona en mi condición puede ser considerado una forma de tortura?- Draco siguió con los ojos cerrados.

- No hagas el payaso conmigo. Esto empezó casi al mismo tiempo de tu llegada y los ataques han ido in crescendo hasta el incidente de Lucian Bole que resultó muerto y tú podrías haber corrido la misma suerte.

- Lucian muerto? De que estas hablando Potter?- la mirada espantada de Draco tuvo el efecto de hacer dudar a Harry sobre la potencial culpabilidad de Malfoy. Este había adoptado un tinte grisáceo de la impresión.- Yo conocí a Bole, no éramos amigos exactamente pero lo considero un buen tipo. Bastante legal…

- Fue asesinado anteayer. Veneno en una botella de licor y ni una sola pista. ¿La forma de operar no te recuerda algo? De Hogwarts quizás? Nuestro sexto año?- El rostro de Harry era una máscara dura con ojos refulgentes. No movió un musculo ni cambio de postura. Se limitó a mirar a Draco fríamente y este entendió su fama como interrogador implacable.

Draco acusó el golpe y su rostro muto a una máscara de ira.

- ¿Por qué no me acusas algo concreto de una vez por todas Potter? Yo no mate a Bole, no provoque el incendio en el callejón y no tengo nada que ver con ningún otro incidente real o imaginario del que quieras culparme. ¡Por Merlín Potter! Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¡Pude haber muerto!- Draco estaba furioso y desesperado- Sé que puedes culparme de muchas cosas del pasado y si, puede que te moleste que no haya pasado un veraneo en Azkaban, pero no tengo puta idea de quién está detrás de esto y tengo tantas ganas como tú de averiguarlo. Así es que por que no empiezas contándome exactamente porque estoy en esta cama con los huesos congelados.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto Harry acomodándose en la silla.

- Estaba volando cerca de un claro en el bosque y vi el reflejo de la laguna, lance chispas rojas para avisarle a Granger y sentí una ráfaga de viento frío, la escoba empezó a girar, trate de maniobrar para detenerla pero simplemente dejo de volar y empecé a caer. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más. A propósito ¿Dónde está Granger? ¿No fue atacada?

- Hermione está bien salvo unas heridas menores que le quedaron después de sacarte del lago y arrastrarte por medio bosque. Si no es por ella, no la cuentas.- Harry habla casi al pasar acomodándose los lentes. Se los saca, los limpia tomándose su tiempo dejando que la información haga su efecto - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien hizo esto?

- Ya te lo dije Potter. Ni mierda. ¿Granger no sabe nada? ¿Vio algo?

- Lo mismo que tú. Bien, una última pregunta y terminamos. – Harry se pone de pie y se acerca a Draco en actitud amenazante- ¿Por qué tu varita vomito un "Obliviate"?

Draco piensa a toda carrera, sabe que mientras más tarde en contestar más sospechoso se ve. Decanta por la verdad o parte de ella.

- Bueno…. Tomamos algo de vino con la cena y Granger no está acostumbrada… Se dijeron cosas que no es necesario que recuerde, menos si me las dijo a mí.- Hace una pausa y se ve azorado- Veras Potter, las cosas han cambiado un poco con Granger. Llevamos un tiempo trabajando a la par y digamos que somos más cordiales entre nosotros. No sé si les habrá contado pero hay días en que almorzamos juntos o paso a dejarla a su casa, cosas de colegas. Ambos hemos puesto de nuestra parte para poder trabajar bien y quiero que continúe así.

- ¿Por qué volviste realmente? No creo que el puesto de pocionista del Ministerio sea la vocación de tu vida. ¿Qué ocultas Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry con los ojos entrecerrados- Quiero que me digas exactamente cuál es tu plan y que pretendes lograr.

- Vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece. Mi vida, mi lugar en esta sociedad. Vine a reivindicarme y dejar de ser un paria para volver a ocupar el lugar que mi familia tuvo siempre. ¿Mi plan? Ya lo conoces, trabajo duro y decente, soy bueno en mi profesión y quiero ganar ese prestigio no importa que sea mal pagado. Aún tengo lo suficiente para vivir a mi gusto. – Draco dijo todo de un tirón con su típica forma de arrastrar las palabras. De pronto se quedó callado mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué me diste? Veritaserum?

- Lo siento Malfoy, tenía que asegurarme. Lo bueno es que tu declaración coincide palabra por palabra con la de Hermione. Estas limpio… y si estás pensando en denunciarme a mis superiores por usar una poción casi ilegal, técnicamente no era veritaserum pues le agregue algunas gotas de limón al prepararlo.- Harry sonrió con suficiencia al decirlo- Le avisare a tus amigos que estas despierto. Están esperando desde temprano.

En cuanto Harry dejo la habitación, Pansy y Theo hicieron su aparición seguidos de Blaise Zabinni. Algo bueno había que decir de ellos y es debían haber estado muy preocupados. Los tres tenían cara de no haber dormido y Pansy no estaba en su mejor momento con los ojos enrojecidos y algo despeinada. En cuanto vio a Draco se echó a llorar y se acercó para abrazarlo quedando tendida a su lado con la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras Draco le acariciaba el cabello con su mano derecha.

- Tremendo susto nos hiciste pasar dragón, casi te dimos por muerto- le dijo Theo pasándose la mano por la frente, mientras Zabinni en silencio le daba palmadas en el hombro- Esperando que despertaras y encima con Potter interrogándonos…. ¿Supiste lo de Bole?

- Potter me lo acaba de contar… Blaise ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer. Vine en cuanto Pansy me contacto. Tenía pensado darte una sorpresa, ser el remplazo de Nott en alguna que otra travesura, pero la sorpresa me la diste tú. ¿No sabes quién…?

- ¿Quién pudo ser? Ni idea – Draco se acomodó en la cama sin dejar de abrazar a Pansy que continuaba llorando en silencio- Supongo que no le avisaron a mi madre. No quiero que sepa nada hasta salir de aquí.

- Yo le avise hoy en la mañana.- dijo Pansy con voz ronca- Estaba furiosa, pero logramos convencerla que era mejor esperar hasta que estuvieras en casa para venir. Draco,¡ tengo miedo ¡¿Quién haría esto? He estado pensando y pensando y no logro descifrar nada. Bole no tenía enemigos y ahora está muerto… asesinado con veneno. Y después alguien te ataca a ti y te escapas por los pelos. Me da miedo imaginar que el siguiente es uno de nosotros. Creo que cada uno debiera empezar a descartar gente que conocemos para poder señalar el común entre Draco y Bole, además de planear estrategias para protegernos.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Pansy siempre lograba el efecto de poner en palabras los sentimientos del resto.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la entrada de Hermione Granger premunida de dos libros y un paquete gigante de bombones chocolate rellenos con menta, quien inmediatamente se vio sometida al escrutinio de los acompañantes de Draco.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante la escena de Pansy recostada "impúdicamente" con la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y sintió un monstruo de un sospechoso color verde retorcerse en su estómago. El monstruo rugió cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos celestes de Pansy brillaban burlones ante su cara de asombro.

- Ehm… Hola solo venía a ver como estabas – Hermione mentalmente se dio una palmada en la frente y se obligó a pensar en algo que decir, si no brillante, a lo menos original- Veo que estas acompañado. Te dejo esto para que te entretengas más tarde, es decir cuando estés solo. O sea es para que no te aburras… Bien lo dejo aquí. Me alegro que estés mejor. Nos vemos.

Hermione, valientemente se acercó a la mesita de noche para dejar su carga mientras era escrutada sin ningún disimulo por Zabinni y Nott. Pansy continuaba con los ojos cargados de malicia y una sonrisita irónica que la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo por ese maldito monstruo transformado en hipogrifo instalado en su estómago, que no dejaba de dar saltos y coces mientras veía a Pansy pasar sus dedos blancos acariciadoramente por el brazo de Draco.

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando la llamo.

- Granger por que no te quedas un rato. Los chicos ya se van.

Hermione alzo la cabeza, se armó con su mejor sonrisa, se volteó y abriendo la puerta se despidió con la mano.

- Lo siento Malfoy, no puedo quedarme. Tengo que volver al Ministerio. Recupérate pronto.

- Y más tarde?- Draco no alcanzo a retener la pregunta antes de pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que ese lapsus iba a merecer un interrogatorio.

- Más tarde te darán el alta. Nos vemos en la oficina – y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Casi corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un baño en donde se encerró. "Estúpida, estúpida… Por qué dejaste que te descolocaran?... Eres adulta compórtate como tal¡… Bueno, está bien, la salida no fue tan mala… Casi digna. Y porque te molesto tanto que estuvieran sus amigos…? y Parkinson¡ Después de todo ella fue su novia" El monstruo volvió a despertar mandándole un retorcijón "Gobiérnate Hermione¡ Es tu compañero de trabajo, nada más" Se lavó la cara con agua fría y salió rumbo a Ministerio decidida a no dejarse enloquecer por esos pensamientos centrados en un rubio con ojos grises enigmáticos y que de un tiempo a esta parte tenía la mala costumbre de colarse en su mente provocando reacciones inesperadas.

- Wow¡ ¿Esa era Granger? ¿LA Granger?... No me creo ese trasero y ese par de….- Blaise se calló sin terminar la frase bajo la mirada fulminante de Pansy- Bueno… Es un don, saben?… Puedo adivinar lo que esconden las túnicas más deformes y Granger está… eh atractiva.

- No ha cambiado mucho. ¿Qué edad cree que tienes? Chocolates? Al menos no son ranas… y estos libros… - Pansy se había acercado a curiosear y hojeaba descuidadamente los libros dejados por Hermione- "Unicornios en la niebla" y "Dragones, el mito muggle"… Le contaste que tenías más de 14 años verdad?

- A mí me pareció bien, se ve simpática y parece que algo sabe acerca de tus gustos- Theo lo dijo mirando a los ojos a Draco quien sostuvo la mirada sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción.- No veo nada malo en chocolates con menta y dragones. ¿Qué les parece si dejamos a Draco descansar tranquilo? Esperamos llevarte a casa esta noche colega.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Pansy se agacho a besarlo en la mejilla "No creas que te salvaste Dragón, tenemos una conversación pendiente" y salió dejando a Draco preocupado. ¿Cómo explicar algo que no se lograba explicar ni a sí mismo?

La figura encapuchada temblaba de pavor mientras recorría el laberinto de piedra que lo llevaba a su amo. Sabía que le esperaba un cruel castigo. ¡Maldita Sangre sucia siempre interponiéndose! Si no fuera por ella su plan habría tenido otro resultado. Uno que lo llevaría a la gloria…. A ser la mano derecha de su amo. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. Ese traidor a la sangre de Bole lo había pagado.

Mientras cavilaba se fue acercando al leve resplandor de la cueva a la que las antorchas empotradas daban el aspecto de una cosa viva. Y allí, en el centro, lo esperaba su señor. Inmóvil en su grandiosidad.

- Ya lo sé todo. Tu patético intento por obedecer mis órdenes no dio resultados.

- Pero señor… La sangre sucia lo salvo. El cayó y podría haberlo dado por muerto si no es por ella.

- Y de que me sirve a mí un cadáver en un lago congelado. ¿Crees que me conformare con el cadáver de un traidor a la sangre con una snitch por cerebro? ¡El mundo mágico debe saber que estoy de vuelta, tan fuerte como ayer!... Mis mortífagos deben saber que estoy de regreso y que el poder es nuestro... Les haremos pagar por habernos perseguido como ratas… ¿A cuántos haz contactado? ¿Cuántos están dispuestos a volver a mí?- los ojos rojos brillaron en la profundidad de la capucha- ¡Contesta!

- A ninguno mi amo. Algunos están presos en Azkaban y el resto convertidos en traidores. Otros escondidos en lugares lejanos tratando de olvidar- la desesperación lo había hecho arrodillarse- Pero estoy yo mi señor. Su más leal vasallo. Puede confiar en mí…

- Así que somos solo tú y yo… Muy bien… Volverán. Arrastrándose, pero volverán. Esta vez seré generoso contigo. No tendrás castigo. Pero escúchame bien… Un solo error y lo pagaras.- la voz seseante pareció retumbar dentro de la cabeza de su vasallo- No te apresures. Prepáralo todo. Quiero miedo en los ojos de esos inmundos…. Ahora retírate y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas una buena noticia. Y la única buena noticia que aceptare será la cabeza de los traidores.

El encapuchado no se hizo esperar para salir a paso rápido de la cueva. Hasta que no llegó al primer recodo no se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo como para apoyarse en la pared y respirar aliviado. Aún tenía miedo de ser alcanzado por un rayo verde y mortal por la espalda.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la imaginería de la . El movimiento de las piezas sobre este tablero de ajedrez es contribución mía.

Capítulo 10

El día había comenzado con un domingo de tinte gris ante la expectativa de pasar a solas su cumpleaños pero se había convencido que pasar el día en pijamas, leyendo un buen libro acurrucada en su sillón favorito con una taza de chocolate caliente era un verdadero lujo. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron rápidamente frustrados. Hacia mediodía comenzó un desfile de lechuzas portando saludos y regalos, incluida una torta de frutas de aspecto algo extraño de parte de Hagrid, un juego de gorro, guantes y bufanda con adornos piel de dragón enviado por Charly y una chaqueta tejida de parte de Molly y Arthur Weasley, lo que la obligaba a abrir y cerrar el ventanal de su balcón, pues debía mantener a las aves en la cocina mientras se recuperaban del viaje, para no levantar sospechas de los vecinos.

Almorzó macarrones con queso frente al televisor (su único lujo muggle), viendo una comedia romántica que tuvo la virtud de sacarle sonrisas y lágrimas a partes iguales.

Por la tarde se dedicó a escribir notas de agradecimiento y a soltar las lechuzas una a una a intervalos regulares y sintió una breve punzada al notar que Ron no había enviado ni una miserable tarjeta.

Cuando por fin logro acomodarse eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y justo cuando daba el segundo sorbo a su taza de chocolate sonó el timbre.

-SORPRESA¡ - Ginny se lanzó en un apretado abrazo- Cámbiate que vamos a salir. Nos están esperando en el Caldero Chorreante.

No hubo excusa que sirviera y Hermione se vio arrastrada por una eufórica Ginny a una ducha, cambio de ropa, peinado y maquillaje en menos de media hora, para después salir a toda prisa.

La velada fue agradable y sirvió para que Hermione cambiara un rato el rumbo de sus pensamientos riéndose de buena gana de todas las anécdotas. Sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche y al ver a sus amigos reunidos, le gano la nostalgia y su ánimo empezó a decaer hasta niveles peligrosos.

- Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? Llevas mucho rato callada- la pregunta se la hizo Ginny al oído, mientras a su alrededor sus amigos mantenían una alegre conversación alrededor de la mesa.

- Tranquila Hermione. Algún día estaremos todos de nuevo. - Luna puso su mano suavemente sobre su brazo, mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos grises- Además no es tan incómodo como piensas. Es como jugar a no decir una palabra y la elegida esta noche es "Ron".

Hermione no supo que decir. Se limitó a asentir mientras sentía como se le humedecían los ojos. En verdad debería estar agradecida, sus amigos quisieron hacerle un regalo especial y ella iba a disfrutarlo. Harry la miro desde el otro extremo de la mesa, fue el único que se dio cuenta de su lapsus, le guiño un ojo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Todo hubiera ido bien, todo hubiera sido tan perfecto como para dejarla en una sensación de plenitud si al salir del local no se hubiera encontrado frente a frente con un azorado Ron Weasley.

- Hola Hermione- se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo al sentir las gélidas miradas de reproche de Harry, Ginny y George- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro...- Hermione se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos, dejando a Ron rodeado de un incómodo silencio- ¿Caminamos? Hay un parque cerca.

Partieron en silencio y lentamente, distantes el uno del otro. Era una noche bastante fría y un poco ventosa. Cuando llegaron al parque buscaron un banco vacío y se sentaron frente a frente. Hermione observo a Ron en silencio esperando que comenzara a hablar. El había pedido esa instancia y ella no se la iba a hacer fácil.

Se había dejado el pelo más largo y las puntas de un brillante color cobre se rizaban suavemente contra el cuello de su chaqueta. Sus ojos azules se veían sombríos mientras fijaba la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos. La piel de su rostro estaba tostada, lo que minimizaba sus pecas.

Hermione suspiro. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, aun sentía un par de mariposas dando vueltas por su estómago.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?- Ron hablo sin mirarla- Sé que fui cobarde, pero no soporto sentirme como un canalla... Me porte como un imbécil y no sé cómo arreglar este lio... ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?... Te necesito Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y te extraño... Por favor dime algo¡... Grítame, insúltame... lo que quieras... Sé que me lo merezco.

- No quiero gritarte Ron. Me duele, tengo rabia, puedo estar desilusionada pero no te odio- Hermione no pudo resistirse a tocarlo, dándole una ligera caricia en el pelo. Lo soltó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que se le estaban empañando los ojos - Solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme. Siempre fuimos amigos y por lo que pasamos juntos es imposible separarnos del todo... Vamos, se hace tarde y tengo frio.

Al pararse quedaron frente a frente y demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir el tenue olor de su piel y caer en la tentación de perderse en esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien.

- Adiós Ron – dijo con voz ronca antes de abrazarlo fuerte y levantar la cabeza para permitirse un último beso con ese placer masoquista tan necesario para olvidar al que un día fue tu amor.

Y justo antes de que sus labios se unieran, un tremendo fogonazo los hizo separarse espantados.

- Idiota¡ te dije que había suficiente luz- dijo una periodista rubia, digna sucesora de Rita Skeeter- Lo siento, por favor continúen. No se molesten por nosotros.

Ron reacciono a tiempo y abrazando a Hermione dio un rápido giro que los dejo en la puerta de su edificio en donde se despidieron apresuradamente y cada uno partió por su lado casi sin mirarse.

- Madre, por favor estoy bien y el medimago dijo que ya puedo regresar al trabajo.- abrochándose la camisa y anudándose una corbata gris con finas líneas negras

Llevaba cuatro días en su departamento, con su madre, Pansy y Theo revoloteando a su alrededor insistiéndole que descansara, llenándolo de mantas y con la chimenea prendida a tope haciéndolo sentir como un pollo adobado y por otra parte con Blaise dándole whisky de fuego a escondidas e insistiéndole en salir a buscar algo de acción, cosa totalmente imposible con la férrea vigilancia materna.

Sintió un inusitado alivio al montar su auto y partir a todo escape hasta el callejón colindante al Ministerio. Nada más llegar a la oficina y antes siquiera de entrar, aterrizo sobre su hombro un memorándum citándolo a la oficina de aurores. Musito un par de maldiciones y tomo el ascensor para bajar al segundo piso.

Cruzo las enormes puertas de roble y fue conducido por una risueña secretaria pelirroja hasta una enorme sala de reuniones en donde se distribuían alrededor de la mesa a lo menos unas veinte personas, presididos por el Ministro en persona, Kingsley Shacklebolt. En ese momento un auror de apellido Proudfoot explicaba una serie de esquemas impresos en un pergamino del tamaño de una pizarra que flotaba en el lado opuesto de la sala.

Draco entró en silencio y se acomodó en una silla entre un auror que no conocía y un funcionario del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los presentes representaban a todos los departamentos del Ministerio. Presto atención a la exposición del auror.

- "...y es así que podemos deducir que esta seguidilla de incidentes ha ido en aumento en magnitud y gravedad. Sin embargo por sus características erráticas, no ha sido posible vincularlas a organizaciones legales o ilegales, existentes en la actualidad o en el pasado. Es más, por el modus operandi podemos concluir que el o los magos responsables no disponen de grandes recursos y que su dominio de la magia es pobre. Al parecer podría tratarse de alguien joven que no ha llegado al desarrollo de sus potencialidades o de magos adultos con baja capacidad o seriamente dañados, por tanto creemos firmemente que no es necesario alertar a la población mágica arriesgándonos a producir un pánico generalizado que obstaculizaría la investigación y la captura de los involucrados. Si es necesario dar a conocer algunos hechos para que la ciudadanía sea precavida y pueda, a su vez, alertarnos de acciones o eventos sospechosos que nos den mayores indicios para continuar la investigación."

- Gracias Proudfoot, creo que ya tenemos más claro el panorama- Shacklebolt se puso de pie y comenzó a dar las instrucciones - Bien. Una orden común para todos es estar en alerta permanente. Esto quiere decir que cada uno deberá redoblar los esfuerzos en pro de la seguridad. Revisar cada medio de transporte antes de ponerlo en funcionamiento. Mantener bajo vigilancia los lugares públicos que concentren gran cantidad de magos y brujas, especialmente el Callejón Diagon, San Mungo, Gringotts, Hogsmeade, estaciones de tren y estadios de quidditch. Y sean cuidadosos, quiero vigilancia discreta. Fijen reunión con el director de El Profeta, iniciaremos una campaña de alerta a la población.

- Sr. Ministro ¿No será contraproducente? Podemos provocar una ola de pánico que alertará a los culpables... - Harry se detuvo ante un gesto pausado del Ministro.

- No quiero correr riesgos Harry, los rumores ya han comenzado y no hay nada más peligroso que historias disparatadas dando vueltas de boca en boca. Spinks se hará cargo de los comunicados y de mantener a raya a Rita Skeeter - y señalo a un mago bajito con pelo cano y ojos inteligentes sentado a su derecha- Bien si no hay más que añadir, damos por terminado... Y recuerden el lema es Vigilancia y Discreción.

Lentamente todos se fueron retirando con rostros preocupados. Draco imagino el tenor de las reuniones previas al ascenso de Voldemort y tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario. Con ministros como Cornelius Fudge no tuvieron ni una oportunidad de hacer algo inteligente. Pero Shacklebolt definitivamente estaba hecho de otra pasta.

Iba camino del ascensor cuando escucho la voz de su jefe, Louis Parker, tras de él.

- Espere sr. Malfoy, voy con Ud.- dijo echando a andar a su lado- ¿Primer día después de su incidente?, espero que este totalmente recuperado. Me alegro que haya logrado congeniar con la Srta. Granger, es una mujer muy inteligente y capaz a la que tengo un profundo respero y cariño. Aunque debo confesar que tiene un carácter algo difícil... obstinada diría yo.

Draco se libró de contestar entrando rápidamente al ascensor atestado y fingiendo un pequeño ataque de tos. De pronto se percató alarmado qué cualquier atisbo de crítica hacia Granger no le sentaba bien.

Una vez que se hubieron anunciado entraron rápidamente a la oficina de Hermione, quien estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con un alto de pergaminos y anotaciones, que le dieron la pista a Malfoy de que el incidente en el hielo no estaba del todo olvidado. Al verlos entrar se levantó rápidamente para saludarlos y poner disimuladamente algunos pergaminos en blanco sobre los títulos más comprometedores.

- Sr. Director, buenos días- dijo rápidamente- Tome asiento por favor... Malfoy, que bien que estés de vuelta.

- Srta. Granger, un gusto como siempre. Quería tener una pequeña reunión con ustedes dos. – dijo Parker acomodándose- Como sabrá estamos frente a circunstancias inusuales...

- Circunstancias que deben haberse tratado en la reunión de hoy a la que no fui invitada...-

- ¿Desean café? – Malfoy interrumpió a Hermione lanzándole una mirada de "No la cagues, ya te cuento"- Creo que esa reunión era más interesante para mí que para ti, ya que fui un afectado directo de esas "circunstancias especiales".

- No para mi Malfoy, gracias. – dijo Parker sentándose en una silla frente a Hermione- Vamos al punto. Como ambos saben se acerca la fecha de nuestro evento anual de recaudación de fondos. Hasta el año pasado era organizado por Thomas y su esposa pero por estas fechas ambos se encuentran en viaje de placer en Sudamérica. Es por esto que necesito su colaboración... de los dos.

- Pero... Tenemos mucho trabajo. Hay salidas a terreno programadas para las próximas tres semanas y Malfoy debe terminar una serie de pociones para la colonia de centauros de Hogwarts...

- Srta. Granger, no me está entendiendo. Un miembro de esta oficina fue atacado... intencionadamente o al azar, por lo tanto se suspenden las salidas a terreno hasta nuevo aviso.

- Pero...- Hermione miró a Draco quien seguía tranquilamente tomando su café – Yo no tengo experiencia en esas materias.

- Yo si – Draco miro a Hermione casi retándola a decir una pesadez- No de primera mano, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo con un poco de ayuda. Se trata de planificación ¿no? No es tan diferente a organizar un laboratorio y manejo bastante bien etiqueta y protocolo.

- Bien, está decidido. Y Hermione, por favor, tome esto sin tanta seriedad. Imagino que algo de glamour será divertido para una jovencita como Ud., relájese. Piense en esto como una experiencia educativa...- La mirada de Hermione le hizo callar y despedirse apresuradamente.

Apenas salió su jefe, Hermione se volvió enfurecida hacia Draco.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? ¿Congraciarte? – Estaba tan enojada que sus ojos echaban chispas. Ya desde la noche anterior se habían vuelto a torcer las cosas, casi no habia dormido imaginando las posibles consecuencias de su indiscreción y además le dolía la cabeza. Su ánimo no era el más tolerante – ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado que me tomen en serio y que no se piense que estoy aquí solo por mi amistad con Harry Potter? ¿Nos vamos a dedicar a animar cumpleaños también?

- Cálmate Granger. Esto nos dará tiempo para lo verdaderamente importante.- Tomo unos pergaminos y se los mostro a Hermione- ¡Esto es lo importante! He estado pensando y no estoy completamente seguro de que el ataque haya sido dirigido a mí. Si se tratara de activistas tenebrosos tú eras el blanco lógico. Estaba hecho... El bosque... sin testigos. Te derriban, me aturden y me culpan o me matan. Era el plan perfecto. Tu eliminada y yo encerrado de por vida en Azkabán o muerto.

- Tienes razón...- Hermione ordeno sus pergaminos y se dispuso a mostrárselos a Draco- He estado revisando hechizos y maldiciones para identificar la que te golpeó, pero no logro encontrarla. Ninguna coincide con los efectos en el cuerpo. Literalmente estaba hecha para congelarte por dentro...

- Estas buscando en los libros equivocados – dijo Draco hojeando las notas de Hermione- Lo que me golpeo fue magia oscura que no conozco. Vamos a la Biblioteca Central de Magia, es el único lugar donde podríamos encontrar una pista coherente... Insisto Granger, ese bolso es horrible.

Al salir Draco se acercó al escritorio de Marie y rápidamente le dio algunas instrucciones. Marie asintió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se puso a escribir en un largo pergamino, mientras un par de portafolios volaban alegremente desde una estantería cercana hasta su escritorio.

Draco la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y sin mucha ceremonia le entregó una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de un famoso diseñador.

- Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, pero si no la usas me la devuelves. Tiene el encantamiento indetectable de extensión.

Hermione saco de la bolsa una mochila de cuero negra con detalles de piel de dragón también negros. La solapa tenía una "H" grabada en estilo gótico y los tirantes estaban grabados con runas. Era una bella obra de talabartería, simple a primera vista, pero con detalles de una pieza única. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y se quedó muda

- ¡Malfoy!, es preciosa pero es muy... No puedo aceptarla.- Le dijo metiendo la mochila en la bolsa.

- Granger, te la regalo por razones egoístas. Así no tengo que seguir viendo esa monstruosidad que llamas bolso y que hiere profundamente mi sentido del buen gusto.- Le dijo mientras detenía la reja del ascensor para que ella pasara

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Deja mi bolso tranquilo además ¿qué tiene de malo?

El silencio de Draco fue demasiado largo para ignorarlo. Se quedó con la mirada fija en la pequeña manecilla que marcaba el rumbo del ascensor mágico. De repente apretó los labios, inspiro fuerte y con los ojos en llamas pero sin mirar a Hermione le lanzó a la cara parte del veneno que tenía guardado dentro.

- Te dije que era por razones egoístas. Cada vez que veo ese bolso, recuerdo la forma en que golpeaba contra el piso del salón cuando convulsionabas por la maldición cruciatus. Vuelvo a escuchar la risa demente de mi tía Bella dando vueltas a tu alrededor. Ese bolso fue lo único que alcanzaba a ver en ese momento con los ojos entrecerrados, rogando que no se dieran cuenta que no era capaz de apreciar el espectáculo. No es algo para atesorar ¿No te parece?... Ya llegamos.

Salió del ascensor y se adelantó un par de pasos por el pasillo. Hermione lo siguió pero un poco más lento mientras guardaba su bolso junto a la mochila en la bolsa de papel con logo de diseñador.


End file.
